Duty Calls
by rosa lunae
Summary: When a rapist calls Olivia on her cell phone to give her the location of his first lady cop victim, a journey through danger and towards love finally begins. COMPLETE
1. The Call

Olivia Benson shot up in her bed, startled out of a troubling nightmare, already fading, by the insistent scream of her phone. Her cell phone.

Instantly she was awake and alert. She grabbed the phone and silenced it as she leapt from her bed and tried to get dressed with one hand.

"Benson," she barked expectantly, yanking a sweatshirt over her head. It was 4:07 in the morning. She sighed, aggravated, waiting for an answer.

For a moment there was nothing but heavy breaths coming over the line. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, funny Elliot," Olivia snapped, annoyed and unnerved.

The voice that answered her was not Elliot Stabler's.

"Good morning, Olivia."

The voice was deep and throaty, yet smooth with intelligence and malevolence. Olivia felt a cold chill crawl slowly up her back.

"Who is this!" she demanded, fighting the sour panic from her voice. Only fellow officers knew her cell phone number.

"You'll know soon enough. But that's not your concern, Olivia. I called to do you a favor."

The voice was laced with evil and intensity. Olivia softened her tone. "And that would be…?"

A chilling laugh, low and powerful made her recoil. "I called to give you the location of your newest victim, Detective. Aren't you grateful? I could have just left the woman to die. But nothing but the best for one of New York's finest."

Olivia sucked in a breath, feeling the color leak from her face. Experience and intuition said this man was not lying. "You raped a cop. Where? Where is she?"

"Now, now, Olivia. A person's life is a precious commodity, and I expect to be given something in return for her location."

Fury began to slowly boil in the pit of Olivia's being. "What do you want!" she seethed.

Another low, rumbling laugh. "You, Olivia. But I guess I'll settle for your cell phone number, which I had to obtain myself, and your word that you will get to that woman before she dies. For now."

"You have my word!" Olivia snapped. Only the victim filled her mind.

"I knew you'd cooperate. She's lying in the alley on 4th and main. Probably has a skull fracture and some other decorations."

She struggled against her rage. She couldn't make this man angry, not when he obviously knew so much about her. Since she had what she needed, she prepared to hang up, not caring about finding him, only caring about the victim. Her thumb trembled over the red button.

He was still talking. "Hurry, Olivia. She won't last long. And watch your back."

The dial tone moaned loudly in her ears.

Olivia didn't hesitate. She grabbed her gun and her badge and cell phone and radio and took off out the door, dialing her partner as she leapt into her car and turned on the siren.

"Stabler."

His voice was alert and awake, even at 4 in the morning. The sound of his steady voice was comforting on her frayed nerves.

"Elliot, I just got a call from a rapist. On my cell phone. Telling me where to find his victim."

A mile away, Elliot shot up in bed. "What?"

"Yeah. God knows how he got my number. But my gut tells me this is no joke. He said the victim was a cop. Left her in the alley on 4th and Main. I'm on my way now."

Elliot's eyes darkened. "Liv, stop. This sounds wrong. Don't do anything stupid!"

Her voice was annoyed. "Hey, you want to help? Beat me to her. Or better yet, call for an ambulance and some back up to the alley. I'm going in. We have a cop down, Elliot, I _know_ it. Radio for back-up."

She hung up.

Elliot cursed, and jumped from bed, leaping into clothes and grabbing his gun, radio, phone, and badge, and ran out the door without a word.

Kathy sighed, and rolled over without a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia reached the alley. She parked down the street, and turned off the siren. All the hair on her arms was standing on end as she canvassed the scene, looking for anything suspicious. She saw no movement in the alley. With a deep breath to calm her pounding heart, Olivia pulled her firearm, and prepared to run into the scene.

With the gun before her, she made her way into the alley. Vaguely she could make out the form of a woman sprawled at the foot of a dumpster. Not a sound in the alley. Olivia holstered her weapon, and moved to the victim.

She was in uniform. Covered in blood from a massive head trauma. Obviously raped. One eye was swollen shut, and she was covered in vicious scrapes and bruises. This lady put up a fight. After a moment, Olivia gasped. She knew the woman. Jordan McKinley. She was a young, smart-mouthed, genius crime scene investigator. Very efficient. Very passionate about the job.

"Jordan…it's Olivia. Hang on!"

A pulse. Faint and erratic. Shallow breathing.

Olivia knew she shouldn't move the woman, but she had to stop the bleeding in her head. She yanked off her coat, and pressed it against Jordan's head, reaching with her radio for the other hand.

"Benson, SVU. Confirming report of wounded officer, 4th and Main alley. Need an ambulance and CSU. Repeat, I have a cop down!"

Suddenly, her phone rang. She breathed a sigh of relief, smoothing Jordan's matted hair as she answered, hoping for Elliot's voice with some good news.

It wasn't him.

"You look angry, Detective. Don't you like my handiwork?"

Her eyes widened and the hair on her neck stood in warning. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest as she reached for her gun. But before she could answer, he hung up with a chilling laugh echoing in the bloody silence.

As she silenced the ominous dial tone, she heard two different sirens coming towards her. One, an ambulance. The other, she knew, belonged to Elliot Stabler and the rest of SVU. She whispered into Jordan's ear, holding her hand gently, "Don't worry Jordan, help is here. Just hang on for me."

Her eyes darted around wildly, her mind screaming at her that something was wrong.

She stood, watching as Elliot jumped from his car and began jogging towards her. Suddenly, sharp staccato sounds erupted from the roof of the nearby building. In an instant, Olivia made a decision. Instead of reaching for her gun, she hurled her body over the victim, covering it with her own.

Elliot watched, horrified, as the shots rang out. His eyes widened when Olivia threw herself onto of the victim. The officers behind him opened fire, though it was absolutely dark. He joined them, aiming from where the last shot had come. The shots stopped. Impulsively, Elliot holstered his firearm and sprinted towards the pair on the ground. His trained eye immediately flew to a GSW in Olivia's arm. He moved to lift her, but she hefted herself off the victim with her good arm. He grabbed her, steadying her, and supporting her. He looped her good arm over his shoulders.

"Easy, Liv."

Her free hand immediately flew to the wound, trying to put pressure on the opening.

"Hey!" she yelled at the paramedics. "We got a raped cop over here! Let's move!"

Elliot smiled dryly. "And a shot one. Are you hit anywhere else, Liv?"

"No. God, I played right into his hands. He waited for me. He knew my cell phone number. How in hell did he know my cell number! My stupidity could have gotten Jordan killed!"

Elliot helped her to the ambulance. "Or you. But I know you. You checked the scene before you entered. You knew you had backup coming. There was nothing that led you to believe there was danger. Wait. That's Jordan McKinley? That smart-ass CSI?"

"Yeah." Olivia wasn't convinced. A paramedic moved towards her with bandages. She recoiled visibly, causing herself to wobble. "No way, chief. Her first. This is a flesh wound."

The pair of paramedics strapping Jordan to the stretcher moved to get her in the ambulance.

"Nice job, Detective," one called admiringly. "No GSW's on this victim."

"Yeah, but we got one on my partner!" Elliot snapped, his arm around his partner tightening. He didn't see the blush that he caused.. "Get in the ambulance, Liv. You can talk to Jordan while they patch you up. Munch's calling the captain as we speak. He's going to want a report. And you know what? I want one, too."

"Yes, sir, Detective Stabler," Olivia said, fondly, saluting with her good hand, covered with her own blood. He rolled his eyes as she was helped in the ambulance.

Fin ran up to him as the ambulance rode off. CSU was swarming the place.

"Elliot, what the hell happened?"

Elliot sighed loudly, massaging his temples as he sat on the hood of his car. "Here's what I got so far. Olivia gets a call on her _cell_ phone. From the perp. He lets her know where to find the victim. Tells her it's a cop."

Fin waited, expecting more. Then he raised an eyebrow. "That's it? How the hell did some rapist know Olivia's cell number?"

Elliot shot him an intense glare. "Wouldn't I like to know." He stood again. "I gotta get going. I should go check on her at the hospital."

Fin's eyes widened. "She got hit?"

"Yeah, you didn't see? She threw herself over the victim to protect her. The victim wasn't shot. Olivia got hit in the upper arm. Fairly minor, but needs stitches. She was ordering the paramedics around before they loaded her in."

Fin gave a tight grin. "Sounds like she's fine, then. But a rapist that attacks lady cops latching on to Olivia? This doesn't look good man."

"No shit."

Munch walked up to them. "Captain wants us all at the precinct since it's pretty much morning now. He's fairly pissed about Olivia getting shot, and even more so about some perp calling her."

"Great. Tell him I'll be late. I'm going to check on her."

Munch and Fin exchanged glances, then shrugged, walking to their car.

Elliot knew immediately where to find his partner after being directed to her hall. Of course the room they'd assigned to her was empty. That didn't surprise him. Jordan McKinley was on the same hall; no doubt he'd find Olivia there.

His hunch was right. His partner's arm was wrapped in gauze and in a sling. Blood from the outline of the stitches made a jagged red scar on the white bandages. She was silent as she watched over their colleague. The clench in her brows told Elliot all he needed to know; she was blaming herself.

"Liv," he said, startling her. "Stop thinking what you're thinking. You got there was fast as you could. You couldn't have stopped this. Because of you, Jordan doesn't have a bullet in her. If the press finds out, they'll want to give you a medal or something."

That got her attention. She shuddered. "Ugh. Please. It's the job, and I do the job."

He grinned. "Yeah, we all do the job. And frankly, I must request as your partner that you NEVER scare the hell out of me like that again."

She didn't laugh. "I know this creep, Elliot. His voice…god. I just couldn't place it. But I know him, I can feel it."

Elliot nodded seriously. When Olivia Benson said the words "I can feel it," she was usually accurate. The woman had some intuition.

"Well, I don't like it, Liv. I can only pray there's not a pattern coming."

She stood, casting a lingering glance at the young officer. "Yeah. I'm not going to let any more cops take the heat for some con's grudge."

Elliot frowned. Obviously, she wasn't thinking quite the same thing he was. He was afraid the perp would come after HER. But Olivia, being Olivia, would be the last person to think—or care—about that.

That's what worried him most.


	2. Investigations

When Elliot got to Captain Cragen's office, the man was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. Elliot paused, not wanting to interrupt his solitude, but he'd been given an order to report, so he honored it.

He knocked. "Captain?"

Cragen looked up, his face slightly paler than normal. "Elliot. How is she?"

"Lucky," Elliot responded smoothly, taking the seat across from his Captain. "The bullet didn't sever any muscle tissue, and she didn't lose enough blood to have to stay overnight."

Cragen took a deep breath. "Okay, I want to know exactly what happened. I'll start with how did she happen to get shot?"

A small smile, full of pride, played on Elliot's mouth. "Good thing you asked me that, Captain, because Olivia wouldn't tell it to you straight. The rapist who called her apparently was waiting on the roof of a nearby building for Olivia to show up. He fired on her as she was checking the victim. Instead of firing back, Olivia threw herself over the victim to protect her. She got a bullet to the arm—the victim wasn't harmed any further."

Cragen whistled. "Wow. You're right. Olivia would have said, 'Well, Captain, I guess I didn't move fast enough.'"

Elliot nodded, and continued his story. "I know you are going to want to talk to Olivia in person, but I'll tell you what I know so far. She gets a call on her _cell_ phone. It's a rapist, telling her where to find the victim. He knew her by name. Olivia calls me a minute later, and says she has this gut feeling that it's not a joke. She says she's going to the scene, I say wait, she says to beat her there or call back up."

Cragen nodded. "Sounds like her. When does she get out of the hospital?"

"They're letting her go this afternoon." Despite the situation, Elliot gave a disbelieving grin. "And she says she'll be coming in to work a shift."

"Geez. Well, I'd bet there's no talking her out of it, so I'll just get her statement and a transcript of the phone call while she's here. She can talk to Huang, and see if we can get some kind of MO on this guy. How's the victim?"

"The victim is Jordan McKinley. She's a CSI for a neighboring precinct. Still unconscious. Olivia spent more time in her room than her own at the hospital, but they say the watched pot will never boil."

Cragen nodded. "Get Munch and Fin to talk to some of the cops that know her. See if anyone had it in for her."

Elliot stood, but he didn't leave. "Captain, this just smells bad. I'm willing to bet he'll call Olivia again. I'm willing to be he'll strike again. And if he hits another cop, we should put a detail on Olivia."

Cragen winced. "I hope your theory is wrong, Elliot. But if not, we're going to catch him before he can get Olivia."

Elliot nodded. "Is it okay if I head back to the hospital? I'll drive Olivia down here when they let her out."

Cragen gave him an understanding look. "Yeah. Give Munch and Fin that assignment on your way out."

"No need, sir. They've already left to do just that. This case already has the unit on edge."

"All except Olivia, I'll bet." Cragen muttered.

Olivia walked purposefully out of the hospital after checking out. Her arm was stitched, bandaged, and in a sling, but her weapon and badge were still visible, and no one dared mess with her, injured or not, because of the look of steel in her eyes.

No change in Jordan's condition. The hospital believed that the head injury was the only thing to worry about. She didn't get an STD or HIV from the rapist, and she wasn't pregnant. She'd lost a substantial amount of blood, but luckily, Olivia's jacket had managed to stop the flow in time to save her from hemorrhaging. But she was still unconscious.

It wasn't until Olivia reached the parking garage that she realized her car was still at the crime scene. She'd been taken here in the ambulance.

She groaned, frustrated, and reached for her phone, but just then a familiar car screeched to a halt in front of her. Grinning, she replaced her phone.

"Great timing, Elliot!" she enthused, as she climbed in, careful of her arm.

He stared at her. "You would have walked, wouldn't you? Gunshot wound and all."

She laughed. "If you didn't answer your phone, yes, I would have walked. Now let me go get my car!"

Elliot grinned, and drove off. "Yes, ma'am, Detective Benson."

There was a moment of silence. Olivia braced herself. She could feel the barrage of questions from her overprotective partner coming on.

"Liv, what were you thinking?"

It wasn't an accusation. It was a plea.

"He knew my name. He had my cell phone number. Those facts alone proved it couldn't be a joke. And when he said his victim was a near-death cop, I knew time was against us. The doctors told me Jordan would have died if I hadn't got there when I did to stop the blood."

Elliot shook his head in frustration. "I know that. You don't have to explain your actions to me. What I want to know is what were you thinking when a rapist called your cell?"

Olivia sighed. "First I thought it was you, playing around. Doing the stupid heavy breathing over the phone thing. You know, to lighten things up when you had to call me in."

Elliot lifted his eyebrows. "If I was calling you in the middle of the night to call you in, I'd been in too bad of a mood for that."

"So I figured after a minute. But after I realized it was for real, I was terrified. Elliot, he scared the hell out of me. His voice… it was… awful. And I'm sure I've met this person before. Somehow." Then, her eyes narrowed slightly. "You sounded pretty awake last night. It was four in the morning," she prodded gently.

Elliot turned away. "Kathy and I had a fight last night. Kind of like we've been having… _every_ night. And she waits until the kids go to sleep to bring whatever it is up."

"Need to talk?"

Elliot laughed bitterly inside. Olivia had a psychopath on her tail, but she wanted to help him with his rapidly decaying marriage. She could never focus on herself. Ever.

"Yeah, I need to talk," Elliot mumbled, "But now's not the time."

Olivia didn't push. "You know my number," she said seriously.

"Yeah, and so does a psychotic rapist. What is this guy's deal? What is he after?"

_Me!_ Olivia cried silently. But she didn't say that. No use getting Elliot riled up before necessary. Instead, she said, "Got me."

Elliot looked at her doubtfully before turning into the precinct. Olivia jumped out before he parked, forgetting that he had supposed to take her to get her car. She rushed in, eager to get to work on the new case that had fallen into her lap.

Elliot watched her, worrying tightening a knot in his throat. He took a deep breath, then jumped out of the car to follow her.

Olivia opened both doors to the precinct and fairly blew in. Fin and Munch were back already. John looked at her and gave a characteristically sardonic grin and Fin looked her over with cool concern.

"Nice to have you back, Olivia," Fin said, leaving his paperwork to greet her. "How's the arm?"

"Fine," she answered, grinning, "Unless I have to do paperwork. Then it's _extremely painful._"

Fin chuckled, and returned to his desk.

"Hey! I heard that, Benson!" Munch called. "You and Elliot better not even _think_ of dumping all your paper on me and Fin!"

Olivia continued on her path to Cragen's office. She heard Elliot enter the building, so she called back, "Munch, I wouldn't even think of dumping my paperwork on you. That's what my partner is for!"

With this, she disappeared into Cragen's office.

Munch laughed as Elliot groaned and sank into his chair. "Too bad she got shot in the right arm, huh, Elliot?"

"Hah, hah. Hah. No, really, hah." Elliot gave a mock glare, then sobered quickly. "Too bad she got shot at all."

"Yeah," Fin agreed. "So, let's get down to business. I want a piece of this guy."

"Just leave some for me," Elliot growled. "So, what'd you guys find out?"

Olivia entered Captain Cragen's office and shut the door softly behind her. He and Huang were waiting on her. Without a word, she sat down in the chair opposite his desk.

Cragen's eyes bored into her own. "All right, Olivia. Start at the top." Then, he realized sighed. "But first, how's your arm?"

Olivia gave a tight smile. "Fine. It's practically nothing."

Huang gently returned her smile. "Putting yourself in the line of fire meant for a victim is extremely noble, Olivia. A far cry from nothing. Now. Tell us about the call you received."

Olivia nodded her gratitude for the praise, then the whole story just spilled out of her. Neither one interrupted once, even though Cragen looked perturbed when she recounted how she went in alone, and Huang looked especially troubled by the second phone call. Both men remained anxiously silent as she wrote a transcript of both calls.

Huang looked deeply troubled. "Now, I'm not so sure that bullet was meant for Jordan."

Olivia looked up sharply, jostling her arm. Pain darted across her eyes, but she made no sound. "I am. He might have said that he was after me, but I'm sure he wouldn't stop after one victim and then shoot me. I think this is the first of many, Captain."

Cragen bit back a curse. Huang's affirming look of worry and Olivia's passionate warning was more than enough to convince him. These two were hardly ever wrong. He trusted George's logic, but even more so, he trusted his detective's intuition.

"Well, I'm going to call an alert cautioning all female cops in the area. That's all we can do, besides digging around Jordan's life and trying to figure out who might have it in for you, Olivia. Perhaps there's a connection between you and Jordan. Try to figure that out."

His eyes darkened. "Until then, I advise you to go nowhere alone unless absolutely necessary. I won't call an order for protection unless a second incident occurs. We can still hope that this is a random act."

Olivia left the room, leaving the acrid taste of her determination in her wake. Huang looked at Cragen, almost beseechingly. "Don, this guy is dangerous. He's got a personal vendetta against Olivia. These other women, female cops, are just ways to heighten his own anticipation and scare Olivia more. He's the type to get a thrill off of fear. Anyone's, but especially Olivia's. He's probably angry that she wasn't frightened by those shots and acted bravely instead. He wants to see her afraid; Olivia won't give into fear. This looks bad."

Cragen looked away. "I know, Doc. But I have to let my detectives go about this like a regular case. I have to treat it like a regular case, so they can do their jobs. But Olivia gets another phone call or another cop is attacked, I'm calling a detail on her."

"That might not be necessary," Huang said slowly. He motioned out the window, and Cragen stood to look.

When Olivia came out the door, Elliot jumped to his feet, and walked towards her, following her back to her desk, talking with intensity in his eyes. Munch and Fin were back already. They both left their cluttered desks, and joined Olivia and Elliot at the white board, where Olivia was making notes, and talking animatedly. The three guys listened to her without distraction, and the way Elliot's eyes occasionally swept the room didn't go unnoticed by Huang or Cragen.

Cragen almost smiled but didn't quite make it. "You're right. Those three guys would go after any guy threatening Olivia without an order from me." He saw how Elliot's eyes glittered with pent-up anger. "Especially Elliot."

"We talked with lots of the cops who know McKinley," Fin said, leaning back in his chair. "None of them knew anyone who had a grudge against her. Not even a recent ex for us to look into. Sure, she's a smart-ass, but apparently she makes people laugh not angry. And CSI's don't have as many opportunities to make cons mad."

"Not like we do," Munch said darkly.

Elliot noticed Olivia's eyes harden with determination. "Captain thought there might be a connection between Jordan and I. I only know her through work. I don't know any of her other friends. The only connection is that she works in New York City, and that's hardly a connection."

"That's true," Elliot said, "But Huang thinks this guy will strike again. We want to be ready. Cragen's sending out a caution to all female officers in the City. And the call on your cell phone, Olivia, came from a payphone in Hell's Kitchen. Tomorrow we can survey the area around the phone."

Munch gave a sardonic laugh. "Yeah, someone in Hell's Kitchen is bound to have been awake at four in the morning."

The search turned up fruitless, and at 10:00 that night, the neighborhood was getting risky.

"Let's get out of here, Liv," Elliot said softly. "I don't want to see anything that would keep us from going home."

The two sets of partners left separately, all four detectives thoroughly frustrated by the row of dead ends.

"Wanna stop for a coffee?" Elliot ventured, surprised by his desire to keep her close.

Olivia looked up. She felt obligated to refuse; she was always keeping Elliot from his family, and she didn't want him to feel like he had to protect her. But considering he'd had a fight with Kathy, she thought perhaps he wasn't so ready to go home since his kids would already be asleep. And considering she wasn't too eager to be alone, she sighed.

"You know, tonight, I think I could use some coffee. But I want my car!"

He laughed, touching her hand. "Well, you can't have it yet. There are a few bullet holes in it, and ballistics is using them to trace the gun."

"Crap." She slouched, pouting. Then, she straightened, her eyes narrowed with playful suspicion. "Are you sure this isn't just a ploy to make me have to depend on you to pick me up and drop me off?"

Elliot lifted his hands innocently. "No, it's not a ploy! In fact, it saves me from coming up with one!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She clapped her hands expectantly, and called, "Starbucks, James!"

"Hah. Hah hah."

That night, when Elliot dragged himself into his bedroom at 11:30, Kathy was sitting on the bed, wide-awake.

"Kathy." It was an acknowledgement, hardly a greeting.

"Elliot. What happened at the office today?"

Elliot sat, curious about and suspicious of his wife's sudden interest in his job. She was usually pretty hands-off about it. "I'm working on a dangerous case. One that may put my partner in danger."

"Olivia. Were you with her tonight?"

Elliot leaned back and crossed his arms. "Yes. I was. I took her out for a late coffee, because she has a sociopath on her tail, and her nerves are shot. Kind of like she is. She got hit in the arm by a bullet when she put her own body in the line of fire to protect a victim. What's this about, Kathy?" He crossed his arms, angry at the insinuations that seemed to be exuding from his wife's chilly presence.

"You have no idea, do you?" Kathy actually had tears in her eyes, and her tone was pitying.

"What you're talking about? No. I'm clueless."

Kathy sat down next to her husband, holding a thick file of papers. "Elliot, I'm a woman. I can see things that you can't."

She took his hands. "Elliot, you've fallen in love with Olivia, and you don't even realize it."

At her apartment, Olivia lay awake at night. The hours ticked by, and it wasn't the café mocha that was keeping her up.

Her hand was still tingling from where Elliot had touched it. That wide, boyish smile that he rarely gave to anyone but her still filled her mind's eye.

"Come on, Benson. Married. Unavailable. Your _partner._ Cut off the hormones!" she chided herself.

Just then, her cell phone rang.


	3. Watched

Elliot was stunned speechless by his wife's soft accusation. He was even more stunned by the fact that she didn't scream it, but instead murmured it through her tears.

"You've fallen in love with Olivia, and you don't even know it."

She sat quietly on the bed as his mind whirled. He reached for a swift retort, a denial, but he couldn't find one. He could almost feel all of his sarcastic, furious replies slipping from his grasp like sand through his fingers.

"You don't have to answer, Elliot," Kathy said softly. "I know by the look in your eyes, by the way you talk about her, and how preoccupied you are with protecting her. I know I'm right. And so do you."

The world was spinning across Elliot's eyes. He sank into a nearby chair, almost in shock.

She was right. God, for once, Kathy was right! It was true. Olivia's fiery determination, the sexy way her hair sometimes fell across her eyes, the righteous anger she carried with feminine grace that she always claimed that she lacked, her soft, strong hands…

_God. She's right. I've fallen in love with my partner._

All those late nights, the consistent offers for coffee or dinner or company… It really wasn't work. It was his fierce desire to be near her. And how he loved the way she and his kids interacted… they all adored her.

_I've loved her all this time… blinded by my duty to my family, I've ignored it…_

But he still couldn't find any words.

Kathy walked up to him, and knelt before him, grasping his hands in hers. "Elliot, you did the right thing when you married me. I was pregnant, and you married me to keep it quiet. To this day, everyone thinks Maureen is a honeymoon baby. You did the right thing when you didn't acknowledge your feelings for Olivia. I know you never cheated on me; I'm not accusing you of that. You've always done the right thing; even your job is proof of that."

Her grip tightened. Elliot realized he had tears in his eyes and frantically blinked them back.

"But now it's my turn to do the right thing." She put the folder of papers in his lap. "I'm going to file for divorce. We're both miserable, and we can't try to hold together for the kids either. All four of them realize something is going on, and it would hurt them even more to patronize them. And I want you to be happy. Just like you want me to be happy. We both knew this was coming. Now the time has come."

Elliot's protests died in his mouth. Everything she said was true. There was no way to avoid a divorce now without destroying their lives and their kids'.

He finally found his voice, however raspy and bewildered it was. "I'm sorry, Kathy."

Her smile was bittersweet. "Don't be. I know you're relieved just like I am. I care for you, Elliot, but I don't think we were ever meant to be."

They continued talking into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stared her screaming cell phone, the hairs on her neck rising in apprehension. The temperature of the room seemed to drop as she reached for it slowly with her good arm.

She hadn't slept in almost 20 hours, but suddenly she was very, very awake. She pushed the silent call on her radio, then answered the phone. The silent call sent out an alarm to the partner radio, Elliot's, and opened the connection so he could hear everything she said.

"Hello, Olivia. I'm glad I didn't wake you."

She froze as chills ravaged her spine. He could see her. Right now. But Olivia swallowed her panic and resisted the urge to shut all the curtains in her apartment. Huang had said to be calm. Collected. She was unsure of how to respond calmly to that statement, but luckily, he continued.

"It's too bad you had to get in the way this morning, Olivia. You wouldn't have been shot if you stayed out of the way."

Bitter anger rose in her throat. "How can I know you weren't aiming at me?"

A cold, chilling laugh. "Oh, don't worry. If I'd wanted to kill you, you wouldn't have been shot in the arm. Or shot at all for that matter. That's much too easy."

Olivia shivered but refused to acknowledge the threat.

"Well, I called to congratulate you on saving Jordan, Olivia. Well done. Perhaps I should step it up a notch."

Olivia straightened. "You don't have to do this. What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh, but I do have to, Olivia. Besides, it's not what you did. It's what you didn't do. But we'll talk about that later. I have another challenge for you, Olivia. You better move fast if you want to save this one."

Olivia reached for a notepad, her heart pounding in her chest. "Your next victim."

"Very perceptive of you. In twenty-four hours, there will be another victim. She will be a cop. I already know who it's going to be; you don't. Find out before I get to her, Olivia. Or you won't be able to sleep, just like she isn't able to sleep."

_Click_.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot and Kathy were talking softly about how to make the divorce as quick and painless as possible when Elliot's radio began beeping.

He jumped off the bed, and pounced on the radio.

"What's that noise mean?" Kathy asked.

"It's the silent alarm. It means Olivia wants my attention without anyone else seeing."

He put the radio up to his ear in time to hear her say hello.

_Oh, god. _He frantically motioned for Kathy to be silent, and pressed his ear against the device, listening to his partner's calmly terse replies, trying to piece together the conversation, his heart pounding in his chest.

When the call ended, he heard Olivia sigh haggardly and mutter a foul word before she terminated the connection.

"Shit!" Elliot hissed. He stood, glad that he hadn't changed clothes yet. "I can't stand by and listen to this!" He reached for his cell phone as he prepared to walk out the door.

"Elliot, you haven't slept in a day." The statement was calm. Somehow knowing their relationship was over took away the tension that had shrouded their household.

"Neither has Olivia. And she's hurt and she's got a psycho telling her where to find all his victims. This is crazy. I'll call you and fill you in as soon as I know something."

She smiled tightly, gratefully. "Be careful, then," was all she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

Elliot dialed Olivia's cell phone. "Benson!"

A rare panic laced her tone.

"It's me, Liv. I got your silent. What the hell's going on!"

Olivia sighed loudly in relief. "God, it's good to hear your voice, you have no idea. That creep called me again. And there's no way I can go to sleep. Elliot he says there will be another victim in 24 hours! And he didn't tell me who or where this time! He just gave me some obscure clue about sleep. I've got to find out where he called from, I've got to look at the records on all the female cops in the city, I can't go to sleep!"

Elliot forced himself to speak slowly. "Where are you, Olivia, you don't have a car, and you better not be out walking!"

"No!" she shot back. Then, softer, "You sound like you're in a car. Are you going to the office?"

"No, I'm coming over to your place because there's a psychotic rapist targeting you, okay? And for kicks, I'll even bring over Munch and Fin's notes from today to keep you busy. But stay inside and lock all the windows and doors! We can't do anything about it right now, and we won't be any help tomorrow if we don't SLEEP!"

"Ugh, fine. You're right. But bring those files!" With that, she hung up.

XX

When Elliot knocked on Olivia's door, he heard the door knob, the deadbolt, and the chain each unlock. Then, Olivia opened the door, pulled him in, then shut it, methodically replacing each lock.

When she turned around, Elliot grabbed her shoulders, being careful of her wounded arm. "Olivia." He searched her darting eyes. "Stop moving. Calm down. Breath. I'm here."

She took a deep breath, and relaxed.

Elliot released her, and produced a folder from his jacket. "I brought the files. There's nothing here that you haven't seen before. And I'm not letting you driver yourself into the ground until _after_ you get some sleep. A nap, something, Liv."

Olivia sighed. Her darting eyes sported dark circles from severe lack of sleep, and her face was unnaturally pale. "You're right. I'll sleep for a few hours. Or, I'll try at least."

He cocked an eyebrow. She actually blushed.

"I'm humiliated that this case has me so jumpy, ok?"

Elliot's eyes narrowed. "I'd say you have a right to be jumpy." He sat down on her couch, then motioned to the spot beside him. She took it, resting her head on his shoulder. He sucked in his breath slowly, relishing the contact.

"Try to relax, Liv. I won't let him near you."

She shifted, slowly, exhaustion dominating her every move. She stretched out sideways and let her head rest in his lap. A sudden, fierce tenderness, a soft satisfactory warmth filled him. A sensation so antithesis to the frantic, boyish desire that controlled him in the beginning of his relationship with Kathy.

"I know," Olivia murmured drowsily. She fumbled for his hand with her injured arm. He met her halfway. "Thanks, Elliot."

Within minutes, she was sound asleep.

Tentatively, Elliot caressed her hair with the hand she wasn't clutching to for dear life. His fingers ached to touch her, and the feel of her soft hair was satisfaction enough. His desire wasn't sexual at all… he yearned just to be near her, to be sure she was safe.

Only he ever saw Olivia Benson this vulnerable. Just like she—and not Kathy—was the only one who he ranted and raved to about his hatred of perps and how evil the world is and how wasted his marriage was becoming… And seeing her vulnerable didn't lesson his respect for her—it made his brutal need to protect all the stronger.

He shifted into a comfortable position, trying not to jostle her arm or wake her. Leaning his head back on the back of the couch, he closed his eyes, letting his hand linger in her hair, continually stroking, slower and slower until he drifted off into a restless doze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He seethed at the intimate yet achingly innocent position Olivia and smart-ass Stabler were in. _

"_You seem so worried about your colleague, Olivia!" he spat to himself. "So eager to save her. You make me sick, you lying whore. But don't worry, you'll get yours. Very soon. And I'll even call to warn you, just like all the others. You won't even know to protect yourself. You'll pay for what you did to me," he swore silently, putting the binoculars away._

_He cast a last, angry glance at the window to her apartment. Obviously she spent little time there, since she didn't bother to replace the blinds, which were missing several pieces. Not that he was complaining. All very convenient._

"_Sleep tight, Detectives. Enjoy her while you can, Stabler. I'll be in touch."_

_He shoved his hands deep in his pockets, and walked away, his head bent against the unforgiving New York wind._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia slipped from her sleep around 4 in the morning, and found it was against her will. Elliot was fast asleep, one hand resting in her hair and the other still gripping her hand even in sleep.

She glanced at the clock on her dusty mantle. 4:17 to be exact. She carefully untangled herself from Elliot's hold, trying not to wake him. She looked at the sling distastefully, then ripped it off, tossing it over her shoulder. She could not sport a single sign of weakness that her enemy could exploit.

She jumped in the shower and freshened up. She threw on some clothes, and returned to the living room, not bothering with her hair. Elliot was awake, looking through the file.

"The shower's in there if you want to use it," she offered, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Do I smell?"

"No."

"Then I don't need to use it."

She laughed. "All men are the same." Then she sobered, very quickly. "I'll make some coffee and then maybe we can head into the precinct and get a jump on this."

Despite the ungodly hour, Elliot agreed. Besides, if he disagreed, she'd only go alone, and he refused to allow that. He overheard Cragen's warning to her, and he took it upon himself to enforce it.

"Okay."

When she returned with some coffee in Styrofoam cups with lids, he stood. She handed him his, and he lead her out the door.

"So what all did he say to you last night?" Elliot asked, opening the car door for Olivia. She smiled her thanks, then answered darkly.

"He said there would be another victim 24 hours after his call. Around midnight. Then he gave me some obscure clue about her- he said 'Find out before I get to her, Olivia. Or you won't be able to sleep, just like she isn't able to sleep'"

"That's helpful," Elliot barked sarcastically, pulling out of the driveway of Olivia's apartment complex. "We're sure she'll be a cop?"

"Yes. He specified."

"Great. Wonderful. Should we call in the others?"

"Captain already sent out the alert to female cops in the city. He can do little more that that until we have something to go on." Olivia took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say would set Elliot on the warpath. "And I think I know what. I got the feeling that the he was watching me last night when eh called. Maybe his next victim was also in his view as well."

Elliot cast her a dangerous look. "Then it's not safe for you to go back there."

Olivia matched his look with fire. "We can trace the call and go there and look from his vantage point," she continued defiantly.

Reluctantly, Elliot agreed. "But if he did call from outside of your apartment, you can't go back, Liv! Why not just hang a sign on your door that says, 'Hey, I'm a cop, come and rape me!'"

Olivia sighed, but said nothing. That told Elliot all he needed to know.

She agreed with him.

They drove several dark blocks in silence. Even in New York, few people were out and about at this hour. They were practically alone on the word.

"Elliot."

His eyes darted from the road to her eyes then back. "Yeah?"

Olivia reached for his hand, her eyes understanding. "What happened last night?" He could feel her warm gaze on his neck.

Elliot was silent for a long moment. Then he sighed. "That obvious?"

"Yeah. Spill, partner."

He shrugged, almost indifferently. "Kathy and I are getting a divorce."

Olivia didn't seem surprised, but sympathy exuded from her pained expression. She tightened her grip on his hand, as if her fingers could hold him together.

"How're you doing?"

He turned into the precinct. "Relieved, actually. We both knew it was over, that the end was coming. Now that it's out in the open, the tension in our house is gone. We're going to let the kids know in a few days, but I'm sure they suspect. Our fighting has been tearing them apart."

And you're the main reason we're splitting… Kathy saw what I could not… 

Olivia was silent for a moment. She didn't have much helpful experience in the relationship world, so she had few comforting words. She was unsure of how to reassure him that he would heal, that it was for the best… and she certainly couldn't confess how elated her heart was to see him become available.

"Well, I'm here for you," she said simply, releasing his hand. Her heart skipped a beat when he tightened his grip before she could pull away.

"Thanks," he managed. He gave her hand a final squeeze, then they walked into the station, greeting the night staff that was soon to be off duty.

"First we trace that call," Olivia began, all business. She got out her phone, and began the task.

Elliot sat down, and with a deep breath, he left his personal dilemmas behind, focusing all his efforts on solving this case so Olivia could sleep in peace again.

Captain Cragen rose around 6. His sleep had been fitful at best, and wraught with nightmares about Olivia being raped and killed with he and his detectives powerless to stop it.

He quickly prepared for work, and decided to go in around 7 instead of 9 when the shift changed.

When he arrived, he was stunned and filled with a grim pride to see his two best detectives already hard at work. They barely muttered a greeting, they were so preoccupied. Munch and Fin walked in just behind him, and instantly joined the effort.

"Olivia."

She turned, startled by his presence. Quickly, silently annoyed at the interruption, she approached him.

"You got another call."

It was not a question.

"Yes," she answered grimly.

"How long?"

Olivia looked at her watch. She could feel how Elliot's eyes had followed her.

"15 hours."


	4. Bigger Things

Duty Calls 

Chapter Four: Bigger Things

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, we traced the call," Fin announced, making his way to Olivia and Elliot. The pair was looking over Olivia's old cases to see if anyone who had a vendetta against her was recently released. No dice so far.

"Where was he?" Olivia asked, jumping up. Elliot's eyes followed her, lingered, then returned to their work.

Fin's serious eyes gripped her own. "He was calling from one of those non-traceable temporary cell phones. However, some people down at One Police Plaza did something very impressive with a computer and a map, triangulating the signal from a tower or some crap. Anyway, they said he must have been calling from a rooftop across the street from your apartment. Were your blinds closed?"

Olivia sighed. "No. I distinctly remember that my air was acting up last week, so the window was open. I never closed it."

Fin saw Elliot's head jerk up from the corner of his eye.

"Well, we should go check it out. Maybe I imagined it, but I felt that he was watching the other victim, too. Let's see what he could see."

"Sounds good," Fin muttered. "Munch and I are going to reaffirm the alert sent out yesterday. Nothing on any of your old cases?"

Elliot stood, shaking his head. "No. All the perps who ever had something against Olivia are still locked up."

Munch sauntered over, paperwork under his arm. "What about cases we lost? Victim's families? Or maybe, locked up perps families?"

Elliot shot his colleague a scathing glare. "We thought of that, too. So far, nothing."

Munch shrugged. He forgave Elliot the comment because of the situation. "Great minds think alike, huh. Well, let us know what you find. Captain does want a transcript of the second call, Olivia."

Olivia nodded numbly. She did notice the concern in Munch's eyes. Something he rarely bothered with. But she didn't have time to appreciate it. Not when another woman would be assaulted and possibly killed in a matter of hours.

"We'll probably need you guys to help canvas the area after we see what we can find," Elliot called in passing, gripping Olivia's elbow as they approached the door. Fin held up his phone absently, listening to Huang rattle on about the MO.

Olivia and Elliot left quickly, jumping into the car. Elliot's tires screeched as they sped from the precinct.

"Hey, if you're going to speed, use the light. We don't need the guys from traffic pulling us over."

Elliot chuckled, and slowed.

"Still think you know him?"

Olivia nodded vehemently. "Yeah. I don't know where or when, but I know I've heard that voice before."

She paused, gazing out the window. Without turning back towards him, she asked quietly. "What did Kathy say when she called?"

Elliot had taken a call during their frantic efforts to trace the call to her cell. He refused multiple times to take it, but the caller insisted. Olivia assumed it to be Kathy.

Elliot sighed. "Liv, I know this is not what you want to hear, so don't take it the wrong way. But I'm going to tell the kids tonight. Kathy called to ask me to come and tell them with her. Also tonight, I'm going to get an apartment until everything is settled." He took a deep breath. "And I want you to come with me." He chuckled, a little bitterly. "Kathy already found one for me."

A thousand retorts burned Olivia's throat. Shouted sermons about equal rights and how she didn't need protection. Things about how he shouldn't turn his life upside down for her. Reminders that he was still technically married and it wasn't right.

But as her mouth opened and closed silently, Olivia realized with shame that she was frightened. She did want Elliot to be near her. And she didn't care as much that he was still married…

Because she'd loved him when he was still in love with Kathy.

None of this came from her mouth.

"We're here," she said solidly. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXX

They entered the building across from Olivia's building. It was a bakery.

"Come here often?" Elliot asked nonchalantly, but his gaze was intense.

Olivia frowned. "All the time. The clerk knows me by name."

As if on cue, the charmingly corpulent middle-aged woman behind the counter called out Olivia's name in a strange, thick accent, half Italian, half New Yorker.

"Ms. Benson! How nice to see you! Will you have your usual?" she asked innocently.

Olivia's eyes darted around. Her presence was now well known in the bake shop, but no one even turned a head.

She approached the counter quickly, and spoke quietly. "Sure, thanks, Mrs. Patrello. My companion will have the same."

Elliot cocked an eyebrow suspiciously_. Companion? Why not partner or friend?_ _What was she trying to do? _As Mrs. Patrello grabbed two frosted chocolate chip muffins and two straight expressos, Elliot had to smile. No wonder Olivia was always perky when she came in. Sugar and caffeine every morning.

Olivia munched for a moment, then absently commented, "Mrs. Patrello, it always seems that the same people are in here every morning." Her smile was complementary, but it was almost a question.

Elliot watched silently, and it clicked. The way she avoided asking a direct question told him. _This woman doesn't know she's a cop. _He frowned absently as the woman cheerily answered as there was no one in line behind them.

"Oh, yeah, dearie. We don't have many customers, but all of 'em come all the time." Then, the generous skin on her face wrinkled in a quaint frown. "But now that you mention it, dearie, there was this one guy in yesterday I'd never seen before."

"What did he look like?"

The matronly woman wasn't suspicious of the questioning at all, even though Olivia had slipped and gone into cop mode. Elliot began to make mental notes.

"You know, dearie, I generally get to know people by their orders and then their faces. This guy didn't make an order. That's the only reason I noticed him. But we were busy that morning. All the regulars coming in at once. But I did notice what he was doing. He was just walking around the building, inspecting the walls. He cut in front Miss Galloway, scone and hot tea every day for forty years, to ask me if there was access to the roof."

Olivia and Elliot locked eyes briefly, but tried not to show their elation. "That's strange," Olivia remarked casually. "Thanks, Mrs. Patrello!" she said sincerely, motioning to the muffin and coffee. Elliot knew she was thanking her for more that that.

"No problem, Ms. Benson! Enjoy!"

They retreated outside and ate in the car, as quickly as possible.

"Thanks for the muffin, companion," Elliot said, giving her a weird look. "Interesting interrogation."

Olivia took a huge gulp of coffee. "Easy to forget that its early morning." She finished the muffin. "Mrs. Patrello doesn't know I'm a cop. I try not to let onto that when I'm in the bakery because of the nature of my job. Since it's a place I go regularly, I don't want to be fingered as a cop since its right across from where I live."

Elliot nodded, studying her carefully. "Understandable."

Olivia spoke in the quick, no-nonsense voice she used when she was on a roll towards something big.

"So, Mrs. Patrello just told us that our perp was there yesterday trying to figure out how to get on the roof that night. But it couldn't be anyone who wanted to get at me because I was a cop. He couldn't have connected me to the bakery through being a cop. And he couldn't have known my address since my phone number is unlisted. And only coworkers know my cell." She spoke breathlessly, but Elliot didn't see what was exciting her.

"I don't follow."

Olivia reached for his hand. "That means he couldn't have traced me to the precinct if he didn't know where I lived to follow me."

Elliot nodded slowly, catching on. "Okay…" he said, finishing his muffin absently.

"But when he called me, he called me 'Detective'. And he told me where to find 'my next victim' as he said. So he knew I was a cop. And he called my cell phone." Her eyes were intense. "Someone who had a vendetta against me would have already known I was a cop. This guy couldn't have. But he found out somehow. _How_?"

Elliot threw up his hands. "God knows. We're not going up on the roof, are we." Not a question.

Olivia opened her mouth to agree, but paused. "You know what, why bother? Whoever this is already knows where I live, and I'm not going to be there. Another woman is in danger. Let's go back in there. Maybe its good some of these trusting old regulars know I'm a cop."

They reentered the building. They quietly showed their badges and asked for Mrs. Patrello to talk softly as well. She seemed no more than amused by the situation, and showed them the door that led to the stairs to the roof.

Olivia smiled grimly. "That sweet old lady will forget I'm a cop by the next big order she has to cook."

"CSU should come dust up here or something. He could have been careless."

Olivia shook her head. "He's playing with cops. I doubt it. So what do you see?"

Elliot stood close to the railing, crossing his arms. "A clear view to your apartment. It's that one right?" He pointed.

She nodded absently. "Any uniforms?"

He looked around, shielding his eyes from the sun. "I got nothing. Next to your apartment building is a hardware store, and on the other side, there's another apartment building. Chances are this guy had binoculars. Let's tell Munch and Fin to get over here with some."

Suddenly, Olivia's cell phone rang. She tensed, but answered it quickly. "Benson." She sighed, relieved. "Hey, Captain."

Elliot felt his fists unclench slowly.

Olivia listened for a moment, eyes widening.

"Can she make an ID?" Olivia asked, walking quickly towards the stairs. She listened as they approached the car. "Okay. Send Munch and Fin over here with some binoculars. He was on the roof of the bakery across from my apartment. Tell them to look for other cops that might have been in his view… We're on our way to the hospital now." She hung up

"What's up?" Elliot wondered.

Olivia slid on some sunglasses as they rushed from the bakery. "Jordan McKinley just woke up. Captain says she won't speak to anyone. She's waiting for me. Says she has a message for me from him."

Elliot's eyes darkened dangerously. "Liv, I swear to god. If it's a threat, I swear, he's going down. If he even _thinks_ about _threatening_ to touch you, I swear I'll—!"

He stopped suddenly as her slim finger landed on his lips in a rare gesture of public affection.

"It's okay," she whispered bravely. "We'll figure this thing out. But there are bigger things to worry about than me. We have a conscious, terrified victim and only 13 hours to stop him from getting to another one. Let's go."

They stepped from the car and walked purposefully into the hospital, completely unaware of the probing eyes following them.


	5. Close Call

Duty Calls 

Chapter Five: Close Call

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot reached the hospital room where Jordan was being treated. Huang was with her now, but she wasn't talking. Captain Cragen paced outside the door.

When Olivia got to the door, she was in cop mode. She knocked on the door, and motioned Huang out, shutting the door quietly behind him. He began instructing her quickly.

"She's extremely traumatized from the assault, and I think she's been threatened by the perp somehow. She refused to speak to me. The only phrase I managed to get from her was 'I have to tell Benson.' We probably looking at RTS, so be gentle."

"Thanks," Olivia mumbled. With a deep breath, she entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

As Olivia slowly approached Jordan with her hands visible and her face kind, Elliot heard Cragen sigh haggardly.

"I can't help but be thankful she wasn't one of mine. And I feel horrible about it," the Captain admitted with difficulty.

Elliot gave him an intense look. "As bad as it sounds, I'm sure as hell glad she's not Olivia, too, Captain. And we have to stop him before he gets to her. Or any other women."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia had six years of experience of dealing with rape trauma syndrome. Women who suffered it were uncomfortable around men, jumpy, and suspicious of everyone. And paranoid.

She saw how battered the poor girl was. She was fresh from college, with a load of confidence and hot air. A sharp-eyed smart-ass. Now she reduced to a trembling, terrified girl just like her other victims.

Only, this time, it was her fault.

"Benson…!" Jordan breathed, relief flooding her features. She lifted a trembling, bruised hand. Olivia took it, sitting down slowly.

"It's okay, Jordan. I'm here. No one can hurt you."

Jordan's eyes were slightly dilated, but she gave a genuine if shaky smile. "You stopped him from putting a slug in me, Benson. Thanks."

Olivia knew this girl was not ready to give a statement. She was extremely damaged by the attack. But she had to ask.

"Okay, Jordan. What is it you have to tell me?"

The young crime scene investigator took a deep breath. "I know I have to give you guys a detailed statement at some point, so I might as well get a jump on it. This guy jumped me from behind as I was leaving a burglary crime scene. He pulled me into a dark alley, so I never saw his face.

"When he was… raping me…he kept telling me over and over, 'Is this too rough for you, Officer? I wouldn't want you to be too worn out to come after me!'" She shivered. "He must have said it twenty times. Then, he started adding on the end, 'Tell your colleague Olivia Benson the same thing when you wake up. Don't forget to tell her.'

"When he was finished with me, he called you. After he hung up, I was pretty out of it. Head injury, like you saw. But I _distinctly_ remember him leaning over to whisper in my ear. He said, 'Don't worry, Officer McKinley. You'll never see me again. Officer Benson and I, however, are just getting started. In fact, you might tell her to watch her back when she gets here. If you get a chance.'"

Olivia felt a chill run up her back and into her hair, but she fought to keep her cool. "It's true he intended to kill you, Jordan. But don't worry, he won't be able to harm you again. You're going to be under constant guard and we're going to get this guy. Besides, I'm not sure he's interested in harming you," she added dryly, under her breath.

Jordan grabbed Olivia's hand and gripped it with a strength one wouldn't attribute to a weak, battered victim. Her eyes were glowing with fear and warning. "Listen, Benson. I get stitches in my head, a bunch of bruises that will go away, and some long months of some serious therapy, and then I'll back to work, annoying the crap out of you guys at the crime scene. But if this guy gets a hold of you, Benson, it sure as hell isn't going to be you telling me to shut the hell up."

Just then her cell phone rang. And against all RTS procedure, Elliot fairly jumped into the room, but Jordan didn't seem to care. Olivia answered the phone.

"Benson." Her face fell with relief. "It's Fin," she said. "Hold on a minute, Fin." She turned to Jordan. "Jordan, one of my colleagues will take your statement, and Dr. Huang will probably come back to talk you about the attacker. It'll be rough, but I know you can handle it."

Jordan shrugged, a bit of a spark returning to her eyes. "Hey, don't sweat it, Detective. I'll handle this like he handled me."

When they were out of the room, Elliot winced at the pun. "Yeah, she'll be fine."

Olivia returned to the phone call. "Sorry, Fin. What'd you have for me?"

Odafin Tutuola's voice was suspicious. "Munch and I are on the roof of your bakery with the binoculars."

"Great cookies!" Munch interjected. Olivia gave a tight smile when Fin told him exactly what to do with his cookies.

"Anyway, Olivia. I didn't see any uniforms. _Until_ I took a closer look at the hardware store next to your building. Apparently this place has some high-tech stuff, because there's a round the clock security guard."

Olivia frowned. "Thanks, Fin." She turned to Elliot, whose face was scrunched pensively. "Security guard isn't always the same as cop. I could have been wrong about him watching the other victim."

"I don't think so."

Olivia turned. "Dr. Huang."

The oriental man was slightly winded from following the two of them at their agitated pace. "I wanted to catch you before you left. I think you're right. Everything about this guy, how he calls you, tells you where to go and what to do, how he treated Jordan, it's all about control. I think he would want to have both you and his next victim in sight when he called you."

Olivia glanced at Elliot. "So we should check into the security guard at the hardware store next to my building."

Huang nodded. "Cop is probably generally defined for him." He took a deep breath. "There's something else."

Elliot noticed the concern in the doctor's eyes. He stepped forward, partially in front of Olivia. Huang noticed but didn't comment. "What else, Doc?" Stabler demanded.

"I'd say he's probably following you. His MO says it. He'll want to make sure you're on the right trail to his next victim but he'll still want to know where you are at all times so he can beat you to her or throw you off the trail somehow so he can still harm the victim."

Olivia crossed her arms, and walked a semicircle, like she usually did when making a hard decision.

"So… what should I do? My presence hinders the investigation, but I don't want to back off."

"Maybe you don't have to. What was the message Jordan gave you? It looked like you understood it."

"She said the perp told her to tell me, "Is this too rough for you? I wouldn't want you to get worn out.' I thought it might be another clue to his next victim."

Huang nodded. "I think you're right. What's another word for rough?"

Olivia frowned. "Coarse."

"Sure, but in the context your perp was using it, it probably meant hard, difficult, or violent. And worn is the past participle of the word 'wear.'"

Olivia threw up her hands. "Hardware. It was a clue. So now what? I can't go to the scene. That tells the perp we've figured it out."

Huang nodded. "Yes, but he'd only know if _you_ were at the scene. You're his link, so he'll be following you. And he can't be at two places at once."

Olivia nodded, slowly, understanding. "So I lead him away from the scene, give him a false sense of security, he comes after the night guard and we catch him." Suddenly, she smacked her forehead. "The night guard. That's what he was talking about. He said the victim couldn't sleep. I was thinking insomniac. But she's a night shifter."

Elliot shook his head, disbelieving, then interrupted. "Hold up, here, Doc. You're saying Olivia should be like live bait for this guy! What if his plan changes or something? He could come after her! Or we could be wrong about the hardware security guard thing. This could just be an elaborate hoax to get to Olivia."

Huang gave him an understanding look that flew over Olivia's head. "His MO says no. So do the two corresponding, planted clues. But you'll be with her, Elliot. And stay in public places. He'll probably stop tailing you with at least two hours to commit the crime."

Elliot looked skeptical. "So you want the two of us to just screw around with this guy for six hours while the rest of the squad does the work. What if he's listening right now?"

Olivia shivered involuntarily, but George Huang shook his head. "Too dangerous. Too many security cameras, cops, eyes… your perp is smart. He's probably waiting for you outside. So you can't just screw around. You have to make it look like you are frantically investigating."

Olivia nodded. She glanced at Elliot. Elliot threw up his hands in frustration, but said, "What the hell."

Huang nodded seriously. "I'll tell Cragen all about the plan. He'll get Munch and Fin on the scene to figure out who the night guard is. With the perp not watching, we can set up surveillance all over the hardware store to make sure this woman does not get raped. The place will be covered. You two will be called in when it's likely he's off your tail."

Olivia gave a dry snort. "And I'll bet I won't be called in by a member of the SVU squad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SIX HOURS LATER

XXXXXXX

"He's gotta be off our tail by now. It's almost ten o'clock!" Elliot insisted, annoyed, as they drove from yet another precinct after warning more female cops.

Olivia nodded. "By now, the rest of SVU and some snipers are ready on-scene, waiting. Munch said that tonight's security guard at the hardware store is the same as last night's. A woman named Latisha Jackson. She's probably the safest woman in the city right now."

Elliot sighed, angrily, as his frustration built. "Liv, this is absolutely insane."

"Yeah."

He visibly fought his temper down, and lowered his voice with effort as he drove. "Liv. I've been thinking about how Kathy and I are getting divorced."

She looked at him, concerned, out of cop mode for a single, precious moment. "Yeah?"

Elliot looked away, tapping his fingers agitatedly on the steering wheel. "I was wondering—,"

He was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. This time, she put it on speakerphone. Her finger trembled on the button.

"Benson."

A long pause. "Hello, Olivia. I'm sure you know what time it is. And I'm sure you realize you are running out of time."

Olivia's face twisted in anger. She did not answer.

"You know, Olivia. I grow impatient. I don't think I'll wait until midnight. I want her under my control _now._"

_Click._

Olivia looked at Elliot. His face was twisted with rage. Olivia touched his hand, then quickly dialed Munch's phone. While it was ringing, she quietly ordered, "Let's get to that computer store, El."

Munch answered almost instantly. "Yeah?" he asked tersely.

"Munch, its Olivia. The guy just called me and said he isn't going to wait until midnight. Are you guys all set? Can you see Latisha?"

"Yeah, we're all set. Out of sight and everything. We can see her. But Novak got wind of this, and she says we can't touch the perp until we see he intends to harm Ms. Jackson."

Olivia bit back a foul word. "That's a little risky for her, isn't it?" she demanded, her voice rising. "We have those clues!"

"They're obscure. But listen, we're all over this place. He won't hurt her."

Olivia took a deep breath. "I'm more worried about what he'll do if he sees you guys. He's clearly unstable, and not an idiot."

"Relax, Olivia. We've got this covered. You guys can come over and get a vest if you want. I'm sure it's okay now."

"All right, we'll do that."

She hung up, frowning. "Elliot, put the light on. I've got a really bad feeling about this."

Elliot reached for her hand, his eyes darkening. "Me too." He slapped the light onto the dashboard, and sped up as its wail filled the darkness of the New York night.

When they got there, the place was swarming with people. "Shit," Olivia muttered. "Something went wrong."

The two of them leapt from the car. Olivia saw Captain Cragen anxiously barking out orders.

"Captain!" she yelled over the frantic voices around her.

He whirled at the sound of her voice, and left the people he was talking to in mid-sentence to get to her. "Get out of here, Liv," he ordered tersely. "This guy is a ticking bomb."

"No way. What happened here?" she demanded.

Cragen sighed, massaging his temples. "We caught him going in the store, approaching Ms. Jackson. He saw us. I don't know who he saw, but he realized he was trapped. So he pulled out a gun, grabbed the security guard, and locked himself in the inventory room in the back. With Ms. Jackson."

Olivia threw up her hands. "Great. I'm surprised he hasn't called me yet." She winced, as the sudden movement tugged at her stitches.

Cragen put a hand on her shoulder. "Remember? You were shot two days ago, Liv. I think you can stay right here."

Meanwhile, Elliot was hunting down Munch and Fin. He put a vest on, and found the two of them barking out orders within the hardware store. There had to be at least ten laser points on the door to the inventory room.

"What's going on!" Elliot hissed, holstering his gun.

"He's not talking to us. We're waiting for a negotiator," Fin answered shortly.

Elliot felt his gun turn to fire in his hands. "I can't believe I'm like ten feet away from this bastard…" he whispered, his grip tightening.

Then, he quickly ran back outside to find Olivia. And to stop himself from killing someone.

He found her outside with Cragen leaning in close to hear a phone call she was receiving.

She hung up as he reached her. Cragen looked grim.

"He wants to talk to me," Olivia stated, strapping a vest over her chest, and fastening a gun at her back, then covering it with her shirt and bullet proof vest. "I have to go in. We don't have time to wait for a negotiator, and I've been in hostage situations before."

Cragen sighed, his dislike for the situation flaming in his eyes. "And you weren't there, Elliot. If it wasn't for that hotheaded US Marshall, everyone probably would have come out unharmed."

Elliot waved the facts away. "You aren't possibly considering letting her go in there, Captain! It's a death trap! This guy has it in for her, he's armed, and there's only one way out! And she's already got one hole in her from this guy!"

"Which wasn't intended for me!" Olivia snapped back. "He's not going to hurt me, Elliot. We have to get the victim out of there, and there's only one way in and no windows. I'm his link; he'll feel more comfortable with me in the room. I have to do this!" She took both his hands in her own. His hands were shaking.

"I'll be fine, El! I promise!" she whispered, her eyes imploring.

Elliot sighed haggardly. "If he touches you, Liv, I'll swear I'll kill him."

With that, Olivia was escorted to the door of the inventory room by SLED officers. Elliot moved to follow, but Cragen grabbed his arm.

"What was that about, Elliot?" Cragen asked, his eyes understanding.

Elliot clenched his fists, and continued walking. "I love her," he said simply. "Satan himself couldn't stop me from being on the other side of that door."

XXXXXXXXXX

Olivia stood at the door. She'd taken the time to put the bulletproof vest under her jacket so she'd look as natural as possible. Fin and Munch were on either side of her, and Cragen and Elliot had their guns cocked and were right behind her. Sniper lasers danced around her on the door.

She took a deep breath, and raised her fist to knock on the door.

"It's Olivia!" she called calmly, her voice strong. "Let me in. I'm coming in alone and I'm not armed." She held up both her hands to prove it, despite the hidden firearm at her back. She heard the door unlock.

"Open the door slowly. Come in alone or I'll shoot her."

With another deep breath, and a squeeze on the shoulder from Elliot, she opened the door, stepped inside, and shut it slowly behind her.

He was wearing a ski mask, covering his face, hair, and neck. His clothes were dark. She didn't recognize him, but his dark, piercing eyes were oddly familiar.

Olivia gave the hostage Latisha Jackson a once over. The slender black woman was in uniform and didn't seem harmed. She looked confused and terrified, but she was remaining calm, despite the loaded pistol jammed against her temple and the iron grip around her waist.

Olivia held her hands up and moved slowly to the middle of the room across from the pair. "Are you both okay?" Olivia asked cautiously, slowly lowering her hands.

He answered. "We are both fine, Olivia. How nice of you to ask."

He was nervous. That was definitely not good.

"Okay. What do you want? What's it going to take to let Latisha walk out of that door?"

He snickered. "I want you, Olivia."

Even though Olivia knew Elliot was just outside the door and that he and Captain would kill her, she held her arms open wide. "Here I am. You don't need her. Put the gun down."

"I've gotta hand it to you, Olivia. You really had me going. I never thought you'd get to her before me when you and Stabler were parading around all the police stations warning all the lady cops. I was sure I was way ahead of you. But you are clever, Olivia. Very clever. I bet you have a bulletproof vest on."

He began inching backward with Latisha. Her eyes widened and she sucked in a sudden breath, but she kept her cool.

"There's no way out. Let Latisha go. I'm the one you want." She matched his pace, keeping her eyes on the hostage. _Get ready_, she mouthed to Latisha.

"Yes, I see it. You can't hide those bulky vests. You know, Olivia, I've been watching you for a long time. I know everything about you. Even in the dark, you can never hide from me."

Just as she realized what he was doing, the perp turned his gun on the power generator switches of the building and fired, killing all the lights.

Shouts and a violent kick opened the door. Olivia couldn't see a thing, but she screamed, "Latisha!" and dove for the last place she'd seen the woman.

"I'm here, I'm fine!" the woman yelled.

Olivia heard a door opening far from her. "The hostage is right here!" Olivia screamed. "But there's a back door somewhere! I'm in pursuit of the suspect!"

She saw a glow from the city lights leaking from between some boxes. She ran towards it, and when she broke from the building, she saw no one.

"Liv! Wait!" Elliot called frantically.

Just as she prepared to run straight ahead, an arm shot around her neck. She reacted instantly, and grabbed the arm, and threw the body of her attack over her shoulder onto the ground. But he was quick. He rolled over before she could pounce on him, then swept her feet out from under her. She fell, but used her hands to roll over her head and back to her feet in one fluid motion. When she got to her feet, she was met with a wicked right hook to the eye.

She winced, and staggered back, but managed to throw a high kick to the man's chin, sending him crashing to the ground. She was still wobbly from the blow to her head. The man leapt back to his feet and threw a wicked kick at her injured arm. She gave a cry of pain, but furious at her vulnerability, she threw her signature move—a sudden palm jab at the nose.

She felt the crack as his nose broke, and he bellowed in pain. He staggered off as Elliot reached her side, grabbing her with fierce relief. The perp ran off, his pace now steady, but he turned and fired a shot, sending Olivia flying back against Elliot, both of them crashing to the ground in a heap.

"Liv!" Elliot cried as they were surrounded. He cradled her.

"Vest!" Liv gasped heavily. "It just hit my vest. I'm fine. Bastard nailed me good in the arm, though. Probably hit my stitches. Got a nice black eye coming in too. Help me up."

First Elliot ripped off her jacket, and carefully took off her bulletproof vest. No blood, so the slug had been stopped. Probably hurt like hell though. Then, he helped her up, looping her good arm over his shoulders like he'd done only days before.

"He meant to shoot you that time, Liv," Elliot said intensely, leading her through the swarms of police officers back their car.

She was still winded. "He knew I had on the vest, Elliot. He saw it. He knew I had on the vest. What does this guy want from me! If he knew I had on the vest, why not aim for my head?"

Elliot stopped walking, and swept Olivia up into his arm, and jogged the rest of the way to the car. He set her on the hood, barely breathing hard from the effort due to his Marines training.

"I heard everything, Liv. I don't know what to think. But you were just shot right there in my arms, and if I don't tell you this now, I'm afraid I'll never get to."

He heard Cragen and the others approaching, but they were out of earshot. He grabbed Olivia's shoulders, one hand trailing up her neck to her cheek.

"Olivia. I've been waiting seven years to tell you this. I love you!"


	6. Confessions

Duty Calls 

Chapter Six: UNTITLED FOR NOW

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia didn't have time to process Elliot's frantic confession because Cragen, Munch, and Fin walked up escorting Latisha Jackson with them.

"Liv! Elliot!" Cragen called as they approached. "Are you both okay? We heard the shot. SLED is in pursuit of the perp."

Elliot released Olivia, but sent her a pleading look as he turned around. "He shot at Liv, but it hit the vest."

Olivia wobbled slightly. "He _knew_ I had on the vest."

Elliot whirled to catch her before she fell. "Liv. Liv!" He turned her to face him. His hand came away covered in blood.

"Oh, god, he opened her stitches." Elliot yanked off his jacket and wrapped it around her bleeding arm. Then, he slid his arms underneath Olivia and lifted her as she went limp.

Their three coworkers reached them in time to see Olivia pass out in Elliot's arms.

"Whoa, Elliot! What's wrong?" Cragen demanded, rushing to help with her. "Munch, get a bus down here!"

His eyes wide, Munch stepped away to confirm an ambulance.

"Olivia tried to apprehend the suspect. I could see it from far off. She was about to bring him down. She took a blow to the eye, then he kicked her in her arm. He must have yanked out her stitches. She's bleeding. Plus she hasn't slept but four hours in two days."

Elliot had never seen Cragen look so terrified.

"Ok, so it's probably a combination of sudden blood loss, exhaustion, and a possible concussion. Shit. I'll kill that bastard myself."

Elliot gave a dry chuckle. "How are you, Latisha?" Elliot asked, as he turned towards the confused young woman.

She raised her hands helplessly. "I'm totally lost. All I know is that woman saved my life. Is she okay?"

Elliot smiled. "She'll be okay. And I'm sure she'll want to talk to you when she wakes up."

Fin led Latisha away. "Okay, I need you to tell me exactly what happened…"

Cragen and Elliot were left alone. They could hear the ambulance approaching.

"Elliot. God, she's fast. If she'd only been a little slower, someone else could have helped her take down the guy."

Elliot actually laughed. "Well, she did put an identifying mark on him. She broke his nose right before I got to them."

Cragen gave a tight smile. "That's our Liv. She used that palm move she teaches all the victims, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Listen, Cap. I told you about my divorce. I was going to take Liv back to my apartment with me. I plan to be with her at all times. But I think she definitely needs a detail now."

Cragen was about to answer, but there was a muffled protest from the bundle in his arms. "I don't need a detail!"

"Shut up, Liv," Elliot said affectionately, as the paramedics came for her. "We're going to the hospital."

Cragen watched his two best detectives interact with each other. They were like his children. And he was their age not too long ago. Oh, and he wasn't blind.

Elliot and Olivia were off in the ambulance. No doubt Olivia was safe in a hospital with cops all over it. So, with a sigh, Captain Cragen turned around and began to fire off questions, which the officers present rushed to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia passed out again in the ambulance. Elliot was holding her hand on the way to the hospital, not caring if it was interfering with the work of the paramedics, but despite the commotion in the ambulance, he gave into exhaustion as well and slumped over. One of the paramedics caught him before he could fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot woke up in a hospital bed. "What the hell!"

A laugh came from a chair against the wall. Elliot rolled over and saw Munch smirking at him.

"Easy, Stabler."

Elliot sat up, slowly, feeling a little dizzy. "Why in God's name is there an IV in my arm? I'm fine!"

Munch crossed his arms, unfazed. "Well, you passed out in the ambulance, pal. When's the last time you had anything to eat? Drink? How much did you sleep last night?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I had a muffin and an espresso at that bakery at… like 8 this morning. I slept like four hours last night. Didn't sleep at all the night before. What time is it?"

Munch nodded. "I figured as much. They checked you in for dehydration and severe exhaustion. And right now, it is…" he looked at his watch, "about 8 in the morning. So you haven't eaten or drank anything in 24 hours. That's why there's an IV in your arm, old buddy."

"Hold up. So I've been asleep in this god-forsaken hospital for 8 hours! Where's Olivia?"

"She's fine. Nice shiner on her right eye, but no concussion. They had to re-stitch her arm. X-ray says her ribs are fine too, but she'll probably be sore as hell for the next few days. Doc says she didn't lose enough blood to pass out. She passed out because of exhaustion, too. Plus that shot knocked the wind out of her. But overall, she's bitching about being in the hospital. Pretty much the same as you."

"So, who's interrogating the perp?" Elliot wondered.

Munch looked away. "About that."

Elliot cursed loudly, bringing a nurse peeking into the room. "Don't tell me he got away. Olivia kicked his ass. He was hardly walking straight!"

"Blame the SLED guys. Their fault, not ours."

The nurse approached timidly. "How are you feeling, Detective Stabler?"

He swallowed his anger. "Much better. When am I cleared to leave? I have to check on my partner."

The nurse smiled. "Actually, your Captain already checked you out. You are free to leave. Detective Benson is down the hall in room 161. Just let me unhook your IV."

Elliot allowed this, then realized he wasn't in a hospital gown. "Busy night last night?" he asked the nurse.

"Yes, Detective. In fact, I'm pretty sure half of New York's Finest came in here to either check on you and Detective Benson, or guard you. But yes, last night, there was an unusually large number of medical emergencies."

She bandaged his arm, then stepped back. "Have a nice day, Detective Stabler. You, too, Detective Munch."

With that she excused herself.

John began rattling on as Elliot stood up slowly, and joined him at the door. "Elliot, all I know is, if I get my hands on this guy, he's in for one hell of a Jewish ass-kicking!"

Elliot chuckled. "Amen." But underneath the renewed exterior, Elliot's mind was spinning in circles. His wife had filed for divorce less than a week ago, and last night, he'd confessed his love for his partner, who then passed out in his arms. He wondered if she remembered, if it would be awkward between them, if there were any way she felt the same way…

Munch and Elliot peeked into Olivia's room. She wasn't in a hospital gown either. Her arm was back in a sling, newly bandaged, and one eye was a brutal purple, and swollen shut. But the other one was wide awake, and shining lucidly. She was talking animatedly with George Huang, with Fin looking on, the silent protector. There were two officers guarding the door, but they allowed Elliot and Munch in after seeing their badges.

"Hey, mind if we join you?" Elliot asked casually, knocking as he walked in.

Olivia smiled at them as they walked in, nodded, but continued what she was saying.

"—and he said, 'I bet you have on a bulletproof vest.' Then he said, 'Yes. I can see it. You can't hide those bulky vests.' He knew I had on the vest before he shot me. And the last time, he clearly stated that he was trying to kill Jordan. I don't understand this guy at all."

Huang's narrow Asian eyes were knit with pondering. "There's something very complex about his obsession with you. And since we know so little, I can hardly guess what it is. He wants to cause you pain, but he doesn't want to cause you permanent damage. At least not yet. What I really don't understand is how he came to know everything about you."

"Join the club," Olivia mumbled bitterly. "I wish I knew that. That might give us a lead. Did Jordan give you anything that could help?"

Huang shook his head. "She told me very little more than what she told you. Same with Captain Cragen."

Olivia shut her eyes, and leaned back against the headboard of her hospital bed. "This is absolutely insane. This guy is a danger to the community. He needs to be off the streets."

"I agree," Fin muttered. "At least we have like three things we can book him on when we find him. Rape. Attempted rape. Attempted murder of a police officer. Assault of a police officer."

Elliot sat down in the chair closest to the bed, a jovial smirk on his face. "And we'll definitely know who our perp is. He'll be the one with the shattered nose."

Olivia opened her eyes, a rare grin filling her face. She crossed her arms. "Yeah, that was one of maybe two hits I got in. That guy kicked my ass."

Elliot waved that away. "No way. I saw you _throw_ him over your shoulder. It was priceless."

Huang smiled at the interchange between the two detectives. "Well, even though I'd love to hear how Detective Benson brutalized a suspect—,"

She sent him a playful glare, knowing he was kidding.

"—I really have to go write my statement on Jordan. See you guys later. Take it easy, Olivia."

He left, leaving the four lead SVU detectives alone together.

Munch seemed to be pondering something. "You know, this could be a government conspiracy."

Fin rolled his eyes, shooting Munch a death glare. "For God's sake, Munch, this is not a conspiracy."

John leaned forward, already excited by the prospects. "No, listen. Maybe, the Feds want to test us and see how good we are at our jobs. So they planned this elaborate thing, which would be easy for them to do, since they spy on us constantly…"

"Shut up, Munch." Elliot ordered, grinning.

A knock made them all jump. Cragen was standing at the door, a very rare smile tugging at his lips.

"Looks like this case has everyone wound tight. How are you feeling, Elliot?"

Elliot knew his Captain had been looking out for him, so he forgave him putting him in the hospital. "Much better."

"Liv?"

She looked up, her good eye shining with rejuvenation. "Ditto. Sore as hell, but otherwise, I'm fine."

Cragen felt a lump grow in his throat. The woman had been through hell, but she could take it. She was brave and dedicated, and Captain Don Cragen had a fierce desire to kill whoever had blackened her eye and almost killed her last night.

"Glad to hear it. Listen, I'm sure you've both been told that the suspect got away. But at least we'll be able to identify him now, broken nose and all. Anyway, I have assignments for you. John, you and Fin need to go down to the station and get back to work on looking over Olivia's old cases and overseeing the tip lines. We're going to go public with this and give a televised warning to female police officers along with the pictures we have. Get to work on that, then wait for instructions."

"We're on it," Fin said, nodding at Olivia and Elliot in farewell, and left with Munch.

Cragen's eyes softened slightly looking at his other detectives. "You two. Go home. Get some rest. Do something pointless. I want both of you to get your minds off this case for as long as possible. I know you don't want to, but you have orders. I'll be in touch with any updates or leads, and we'll call you in the minute we need you. And the doctors say you're free to go, Olivia."

Both of them resignedly stood to leave.

"Oh, and Liv?"

She looked up.

"Keep your cell phone on."

She gave a tight smile. "Right. Thanks, Captain."

Olivia and Elliot were left alone in the hospital room, and neither had any idea what to say.

Elliot decided to break the silence, because he was dying to know how she felt. "Liv," he said, huskily. "Last night…I was never so scared in my life."

Olivia looked up. And for the first time in his life, Elliot Stabler saw his partner cry.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

She was trying so hard to hold back the tears, but for once, she lost. "I… I destroyed your marriage! I destroyed your family!"

Shocked, Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms. She began to cry into his chest. With his leg, he gently kicked the door closed.

"Olivia. Kathy and I aren't getting divorced because I fell in love with you. Kathy asked for the divorce. Kathy was sick of how the job dominated my life. It was a miserable situation for her. And our kids were miserable, too. I was in denial that I loved you, Olivia. I ignored the feelings I had for you because of duty to my family. _Kathy_ told me, the night she asked for a divorce. She said, 'Elliot, you've fallen in love with Olivia, and you don't even realize it.' She told me, I always did the right thing. I did the right thing by marrying her when she got pregnant. By not acknowledging my feelings for you. But being a cop. Then, she said, it was her turn to do the right thing. And she gave me the papers."

Elliot pulled away so he could look Olivia in the eyes. "Olivia, we didn't separate because of you, because I didn't even realize I was in love with you. But I know now. And you didn't destroy my family. My family was worse off when Kathy and I were at each other's throat all the time. You _saved_ my family, Olivia."

Olivia looked up, tears streaming from her eyes. Her mouth opened, and words just spilled out. "I… I felt so guilty… when you told me you were getting divorced… I felt like a piece of slime because… I was… glad! God, I was glad you were getting divorced! And last night, when that creep shot at us, all I could think about for that instant was, 'God, don't let it hit Elliot! Don't let Elliot suffer even more because of me.'"

Olivia was still in his arms. She was trembling slightly, but the tears had stopped.

"Liv." His eyes seemed to pierce her own. "You have never caused me _any_ type of suffering. You make my life better."

He grabbed his shoulders, as he had the night before. One hand trailed up over her shoulders, up her neck, to linger on her cheek. "What I said last night, was not me blabbering after a life and death situation. We face those a couple times a month. What I said last night was what I've been feeling probably since the moment I laid eyes on you. Since the first time you took up for me in front of IAC people or Cragen. The first time you saved my life."

His other hand trailed up her face to smooth her frazzled hair back. His fingers hovered around her bruised eye. "I am in _love_ with you. Olivia Benson."

The weathered SVU detective closed her eyes for a moment, and for the firs time in three days, she gave a genuine smile. Slowly and tentatively, it spread across her entire face, giving her countenance a look of glowing peace.

"I've been waiting to hear those words since I was fifteen years old," she whispered, finally opening her eyes. "But for the past seven years, I've only wanted to hear them from you. God, Elliot. I love you, too."

Elliot Stabler couldn't remember ever being able to fly. But at that moment he thought he was walking on air.

It was hesitant at first, how their faces slowly drew together, their eyes slowly closed. They both paused, once more before their lips touched, each thinking of the consequences, the complications, the uncertainty of the future.

Then, each of them decided that the other was more important.

Their lips met in a shy, tentative kiss. A moment later, the two detectives seemed to wake up, and sought after the other's lips with passionate, wild abandon, pulling the other against them as if this was their last moment on earth.

Outside the hospital door, Don Cragen smiled wearily. He turned away, giving the couple some privacy. He'd happened to pass by the room after paying another call to Jordan McKinley and seen them kissing. Yes, it would cause complications in the workplace, but right now, the two of them needed each other. And frankly, his heart, wounded after so many years in SVU and the death of his wife, was warmed by the sight of the two of them finally coming together.

Cragen shook his head, smiling tiredly, and walked off to his car, thinking of his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot went by the Stabler home to pick up some of his things. Kathy was not there and neither were the kids because of work and school respectively. After this, they went to Elliot's apartment. Olivia shook her head, smirking, at the lack of decoration in the apartment, and did her best to make it look cheerful. Their interactions were still playful. They could still complete each other sentences, follow each others thoughts. In fact, they found being in love and knowing it, was hardly different than being in love and not knowing it.

Since Cragen told them to do something pointless, the two of them settled on the couch in front of the TV and watched Court TV with a bucket of popcorn, laughing at the melodrama and inaccuracies and clichés put into the reality of their jobs.

It seemed surreal that only hours ago, they'd been chasing a psychopath with a deadly fixation on Olivia.

That is, until her cell phone rang.


	7. Familiar

Law and Order: SVU

**Duty Calls**

Chapter Seven: Familiar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot looked furious at the interruption, but Olivia looked at the screaming phone with alarm.

She hit the speakerphone button on the side of her phone, then answered the call. Elliot yanked out a tape recorder and began recording.

"Benson."

"I must say I underestimated you, Olivia. I certainly didn't think you'd be any kind of threat to me last night. I wasn't going to hurt you. Not then. I was just going to take you for a little ride."

Elliot's eyes burned into hers, his face livid.

"But you proved me wrong. You can certainly defend yourself properly. But I'm not sure breaking my nose in three places was necessary. That made me angry, Olivia. I think I might have to take it out on an unsuspecting lady cop."

Olivia sucked in a breath. "Why are you doing this! Who are you!" she demanded shrilly.

A deep, chilling laugh crept into her ears from the other end of the phone. "Nice try, Detective Benson. But I'm afraid I'm not going to hand you the information you need." He paused, as if gaining inspiration. "You know, maybe I'll tell the next Officer who has the pleasure of my company. She can relay the message to the 1-6. If she survives."

_Click._

Olivia cursed loudly. "This is insane. Elliot, he didn't give us a single clue. I hate this! I hate relying on him, I hate being his mouthpiece! If he hurts another woman, I'll never forgive myself!"

Elliot looked extremely angry, but he reigned in his temper when she let out that outburst. "Fine. If he hurts _you_, I'll never forgive _my_self."

Olivia sighed. "Well, I'm sure Munch and Fin are tired of doing all the work. Let's go."

Elliot counted to ten slowly as he put on his coat. If he lost it, it wouldn't do anything for Olivia. She needed him to be calm. And that was getting harder and harder.

The pair left for the precinct ten minutes later. Two plainclothesmen followed them. Olivia grimly recognized her protective detail, but she didn't acknowledge the men for anonymity's sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cragen's face was grim when Elliot and Olivia entered. Munch and Fin looked up quickly when the doors opened.

"Let me guess. You got called in."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Funny, Munch."

Olivia ignored the banter, and snagged the tape recorder from Elliot's pocket. Fin's eyebrows shot up, and a rare grin tugged at the corner of his lips. Olivia ignored that too.

"Here you go, Captain. But he gave us absolutely nothing."

Cragen replayed the tape, listening somberly to the phone call. Luckily, Elliot had stopped the device from recording Olivia's guilty outburst and Elliot's intimate reassuring.

"So, basically, we have nothing this time? That's great," Munch said sarcastically.

Cragen sighed. "At least we gave out the warning."

Fin rolled his eyes. "Sure, but all the tips coming in are bogus." Then, for Olivia and Elliot's benefit, he added, "Munch and I traced your cell phone. He called from one of the non-traceable cell phones."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, but he just called me a few minutes ago. We should trace that one just in case he slipped up and used a payphone."

Fin's cell phone rang just then. He stepped away to answer it. "Tutuola."

Cragen looked around. "I'll take care of it. We have nothing else to go on! Was there a security camera in that hardware store?"

"Novak's getting the subpoena for it now," Munch supplied. "Then it's on its way for review at the tech lab."

Cragen nodded. "Munch, I want you and Fin to be there when it comes in." He paused. "No, scratch that. Elliot, you and Olivia should be there. Liv, last time you were right about this guy's impulses. Maybe seeing the tape could give you some kind of insight on him. Anything to predict what he might do next."

Olivia nodded obediently, absently listing to Fin's responses to the caller. "Anything else we can do?"

Fin hung up. "I'd say so. CSU is all over the hardware store and the area outside of it. They couldn't find any of his blood, and we all know his nose was spouting it. But I guess the ski mask helped him out there."

Elliot crossed his arms. "No blood. What about footprints, tire treads? Where the hell is this guy? How in god's name did he outrun the SLED guys after Liv beat the crap out of him?"

"Beats the crap of me," Olivia said cynically, pointing to her black eye with the hand that didn't rest in a sling. Munch chuckled.

Fin crossed his arms. "No footprints or tire treads. It rained."

Olivia threw up her good hand. "Great. Did they find anything that we _can_ use?"

Fin nodded. "Oh, yeah. Bastard dropped his phone. It's already at the tech lab."

Cragen rubbed his hands together. "Finally, he slips up. You guys go check it out."

Munch and Fin prepared to leave, but Olivia stopped them. "Here," she said, pulling out her phone. "Take this. See if our guy had to use a payphone this time."

Munch looked at her with concern. "What if he tries to call you?"

Olivia shook her head. "He won't anytime soon. His MO says it. Since Elliot and I are coming there right behind you, you can leave it for me there. Maybe we'll get lucky and the bastard will call me when the phone is hooked up to nice tracing equipment."

"Yeah, luck isn't too much to ask for is it?" Munch called to the sky as he walked towards his car.

Fin rolled his eyes, and grabbed his coat. He stopped, and put his hand on Olivia's uninjured shoulder. "We're going to get this guy, Liv." He rarely called her 'Liv.' "Don't worry."

Olivia smiled, genuinely touched. "Thanks, Fin."

With a nod, Fin put on his coat, and followed his partner to the car. Olivia turned back towards Cragen and Elliot.

"What else do you need us to do, Captain?" Olivia asked, almost desperately.

Don looked at her. She was pale, had a wicked black eye, her arm was in a sling because of a GSW, and she moved gingerly because of bruising to her ribs and abdomen muscles. But her eyes were on fire with her determination.

Elliot wasn't much better. He jumped at every little noise, his fists clenching every time. Deep black circles underscored his eyes, and he was becoming increasingly tense from holding back his anger for so long. He wouldn't take his eyes off Olivia for a second, but his fuse was getting short.

And to top it all off, the two of them were hopelessly in love with each other.

Cragen sighed haggardly. "I want you to take that tape to Huang and talk with him about the guy. He's already here."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Olivia, this is frightening. I can't find a single hint in his call—I don't think he was lying about that. And I don't think he's lying about the next woman. There's nothing we can do to stop him using this call."

Olivia sighed haggardly, leaning into Elliot. "What do you make of him, George?"

The Asian's eyes were wide, his face worried. "He's focused on you, Olivia. I sense some kind of vengeance in him, some sense of entitlement. His anger is growing—this next attack… it's going to be bad. He hasn't succeeded in killing his victims so far, but this time, that's what his focus is going to be. And after that, Liv, he'll probably come after you."

"I dare him," Elliot growled under his breath. Huang shot him a warning look.

"Listen, Olivia, this is the strangest case I've ever worked. The strangest MO I can see. The only thing I can latch onto is his fixation on cops and his need to antagonize, to frighten. But your guy, however insane he is, is not stupid. At all. And that's what scares me. You really need to lay low for a while, Liv."

Just then, Elliot's cell phone rang. Unconsciously, Olivia jumped in her seat. When Elliot mouthed "Munch" she muttered an embarrassed curse.

Elliot stood to leave and began to walk off. "We gotta go. Munch and Fin have the alias of the perp. They're checking out the alias where the phone was purchased. Your call was from a payphone outside Central Park. So we know he couldn't have gotten far from there, so there are units all over the park. They have that tape ready in the lab, waiting on us. Let's go."

Olivia hesitated. "Give me thirty seconds, El. Be right out."

Elliot nodded understandingly, and closed the door behind him.

Olivia opened her mouth, but no words came out.

George Huang smiled kindly. "It's okay, Olivia. Really."

She smiled, exhaustion and strain written all over her face. "Um… Doc. You think you can pencil in a few visits from me when this is all over?"

Huang smiled. "Definitely. Take care of yourself, Olivia."

"I'll do my best," Olivia mumbled with a dry laugh. "See you soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, let's see that tape," Elliot demanded as he blew into the Crime Lab, Olivia a step behind him.

The crime lab tech officer was sitting in front of the TV, remote in hand. "Good time, Stabler," he said with a sardonic grin. "I've been waiting on you two. You're going to flip out."

He pressed play. "Ok, here's Officer Jackson at her post." The African-American woman was sitting at the desk, reading a book, looking up around the room and at the cameras every time she turned a page.

"Enter psycho."

The perp fired a shot through the window of the hardware shop, then dove through the empty space before Latisha could drop her book. He pulled out his gun, jammed it against her temple.

"Enter cavalry."

At that moment, a megaphone sounded on the tape with Cragen's voice bellowing for him to surrender. SLED officers burst through the door, screaming at him to drop the gun. The perp put Latisha in front of him, and backed up, throwing the two of them into the inventory room, and slamming the door shut.

"Ok, here's where it gets interesting. I'm switching to the security camera in the inventory closet, and I enhanced the audio feed so we can catch what he's saying to her."

Latisha: "Who the hell are you and what do you want!"

Perp: "I came to rape you, Officer Jackson, and I haven't totally given up on that, so I'd shut up if I were you!"

Latisha clamped her mouth shut, turning sickly pale.

A muffled shout came from the other side of the door. The perp jerked nervously, eliciting a sudden gasp of fear from Latisha Jackson.

"I don't care about your negotiators!" he bellowed. "Get me Detective Olivia Benson!"

Olivia sucked in a breath. Elliot glanced at her and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Who the hell is Olivia Benson!" Latisha shrieked. Suddenly, she blanched again. "Wait a minute. You're that freak they alerted us about! What's your problem, bastard!"

The perp twisted Latisha's arm behind her back, and jammed the pistol into the temple, twisting it. She let out a cry of pain.

"Olivia Benson is a Detective with the Special Victims Unit, Latisha. She cares whether you live or die. I don't. It's to your advantage that she gets here, because I won't kill you if I can get her. And she knows that."

"What'd she do to you?" Latisha ventured softly.

Olivia leaned forward, holding her breath.

"What'd she do to me?" His voice was cold, cruel, calculating. His lips curved into a sick smile under the ski mask. "What makes you ask that? Do you think I want revenge, Latisha?"

Wide-eyed, she didn't answer.

"No, Olivia never did anything to me. Not on purpose. But while she's alive, I'm not safe. She's… a witness, you could say. But she doesn't even know it."

Just then, Olivia's voice sounded from behind the door. "It's me, Olivia! I'm coming in alone!"

The tech shut off the TV. "And the rest is history."

Olivia crossed her arms, her face knit in an expression of frustration. "What the hell is he talking about? I don't even know who he is!"

"Liv, it's okay," Elliot soothed, drawing her close, fighting to hold back his own anger. "We're going to figure this all out. I promise. It'll all be over soon."

Suddenly, shots came from outside. Olivia and Elliot locked eyes. The tech picked up his radio and began to bark out the code for shots fired and their location. Guns drawn, Olivia and Elliot quickly made their way to the door.

"You know, I'm almost grateful. A normal call, a normal shooting. Almost a relief." Olivia panted as they ran through the building and stopped at the door.

"Yeah," Elliot said, chuckling darkly. He surveyed the scene briefly, and saw one man injured. One of Oliva's detail officers was attending the injured, and one of them was running off in the direction of the suspect. "Me too. Let's go."

They burst out of the building, guns drawn. Elliot moved to chase after the suspect, but Olivia was out of breath. "I can't run," she gasped, grabbing her sore ribs. "You go. I'll be fine, I've got him!" she said, motioning to her other detail officer, a dark-haired man with dark sunglasses and a hat that cast darkness over his face. Just like in the movies. "Just be careful!"

"I'll be fine, Liv. Look!" The crime lab was being emptied of officers, running after the suspect. "Call a bus!" Elliot called over his shoulder, with a last lingering look at her.

"Detective Benson, are you ok?" her bodyguard asked. His voice was familiar, almost comforting on her ragged nerves.

"Fine. How's this guy doing?"

"GSW to the thigh. Here, you put pressure on it for me, so I can keep an eye out."

"Sure." The man stood up and took his place behind her, gun drawn. Olivia shifted, and moved to the injured guy's leg, putting pressure on his wound, worry for Elliot racing through her mind.

Suddenly, Olivia felt the end of a gun jammed up against her temple. Her blood ran cold as she realized why his voice was familiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the long delay! I've been out of town, and just dying to update this story! Don't worry about this cliffie, because I'm getting really into this story, so the update will be very soon, much sooner than this last one! Stay with me, folks!

-rosa


	8. Masks

Law and Order SVU: Duty Calls

**Chapter Eight: Masks**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time… 

_Suddenly, Olivia felt the end of a gun jammed up against her temple. Her blood ran cold as she realized why his voice was familiar._

XXXXXXX

Elliot felt his lungs burning for air as he sprinted after the shooter. Right before his eyes, Olivia's other bodyguard tackled the man to the ground. "Yes!" he hissed. He threw himself down to the ground next to the two of them as the other officer cuffed him and took his gun.

"Finally, I've got you, you bastard!" Elliot cried exuberantly, yanking off the ski mask. His rush faded instantly.

Under the mask was a young teenager, looking terrified, not a single bruise on his nose.

"What the hell? Who are you, kid?"

The boy almost started crying. "I'm really sorry! That guy told me to do it! He said he'd hurt my mom if I didn't!"

Panic began to take over Elliot. His heart began to pound frantically against his ribs. "Who! What guy told you to do it?"

"Back there! One of the police guys!"

Elliot shot to his feet. "Take this boy in! He's my witness!" he ordered a nearby officer. "You! Come on!" He grabbed Olivia's other bodyguard and took off running.

XXXXXXX

"Not a word, Olivia. Not a single sound, not a single movement." The cold voice that had been torturing her on the phone for the past few days was now sending hot air into her ear. The hair on her neck stood on end. "Don't think I won't kill you. All the nice officers have chased my shooter off, and no one will think anything of a detective being pulled into a car by her bodyguard. There's no escape."

Olivia glanced at the injured man on the ground in front of her. He seemed to be unconscious, but she could see his heart pounding frantically under his shirt. A vein in his neck was agitated and his eyes were moving rapidly under his lids. He was definitely awake.

"Where are you taking me?" Olivia hissed desperately.

"All in good time, Olivia. All in good time. Now," he moved the gun to a more inconspicuous place. At her back. "Get up."

Olivia stood, looking around frantically. "Eyes straight ahead!" he barked in a whisper. "Walk. Your car. Now."

Olivia let out an angry breath, and walked towards the car. They stopped at the door. "Very good." With that, he yanked off her gun and handcuffs and tossed them on the ground. "You won't be needing those."

Olivia cursed inwardly.

"However, these might come in handy." He removed her radio and cell phone from her belt and tossed them onto the front seat.

"Okay. Don't move."

Suddenly, a cloth with a sweet smelling odor was shoved against her mouth and nose. Grimly she recognized chloroform. She held her breath as the world began to sway.

"I don't think so, Detective." He dug his nails into her arm, causing her to gasp in pain. As soon as she did, the chloroform rushed into her lungs, and immediately dizziness overcame her and her knees caved in. "Elliot…" she whispered as the world went black before her eyes. The last thing she felt was being thrown into the back seat, and car door slamming into her ankle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"God, please, no!" Elliot panted as he ran back toward the parking lot in front of the crime lab. The injured man was alone, and an ambulance was just driving up.

Elliot knelt beside him. "Where's Olivia?" he asked desperately, out of breath.

"Her bodyguard…" the man gasped painfully… "took her away…"

Elliot was about to sigh in relief, but two more words made it out of the man's mouth before he passed out.

"… at gunpoint."

Rage and frustration and guilt and fear overcame him. "NO!" he yelled furiously, tearing to his feet. "NOO!"

"Elliot!"

He whirled frantically towards the sound of the familiar voice. Munch and Fin were running towards him from their car, their light still flashing and the siren still screaming.

"Munch! Oh, god, she's gone! He's got her! It's all my fault, I shouldn't have left her alone!"

Munch paled visibly. Fin's eyes widened, and he grabbed Elliot's shoulders and shook him until he was quiet. "Elliot! Come on, now, man, calm down! Tell us what happened!"

Elliot took a deep breath, eyes wide, fighting his panic. "There was a shooting. Some kid said one of the officers told him to do it. One of the guys from the crime lab got hit. Olivia couldn't help me chase after the shooter…" he clenched his eyes shut, as if it pained him, "because her ribs hurt too much to run. She stayed after to watch over the shot officer with her other bodyguard. When I got back, she and the bodyguard was gone. The wounded guy said that her bodyguard took her away at gunpoint. Her _bodyguard!_ The guy was a cop all along!"

Munch was shocked. "How the hell didn't Olivia notice one of her protective detail guys had a shattered nose?"

Elliot was getting slightly delirious. "She stayed the hell away from them. Ignored them. Didn't look at them. And this guy always had on dark sunglasses and a hat."

Fin's eyes was wide, furious. "Well, get in the car. We got no time to lose. We need to find out who that other guard was. You," he pointed to Olivia's other guard, "come with us. And you," he motioned to a nearby officer, "have those other uniforms bring our shooter in too, ASAP. And see if we can get some security camera footage of the parking lot! And get a CSU unit over here now!" A younger officer scurried off with the instructions.

The three began to walk swiftly towards Fin and Munch's car. Munch was already on the phone.

Elliot looked to where Olivia's car was. Fresh tire marks evidenced a quick getaway. But something else caught his eye. He felt bile rise in his throat. He swallowed, then yelled, "Munch! Fin! I need gloves!"

On the parking lot, on the yellow line was a wet cloth. One whiff told him it was chloroform. And the yellow line of the parking space was speckled with the dark maroon of blood.

"We need CSU here now," Elliot muttered as Fin and Munch ran up.

"Son of a bitch's already hurt her," Munch hissed murderously. He remembered his phone. "Yeah, Cap, I'm still here. We got chloroform and Olivia's blood. I'd get over here now."

Elliot knelt, studying the pattern of blood on the asphalt, comparing it to the tire marks. He stood, and pointed. "Ok. Tires are here. Here's the blood. Looks like he threw her into the back seat, and went to slam the door. He probably slammed her foot in the door."

"Bastard," Fin muttered. "Tell Captain to get roadblocks up. This couldn't have been more than like 15-20 minutes ago. Get Olivia's sedan tags and car picture on the news. He can't be far."

Elliot stood, and wavered a little. "Whoa, Elliot," Munch said, steadying him.

"She was drugged. She couldn't even put up a fight this time and he still slammed her foot in her own car door."

Munch clenched his jaw. "Yeah, I know, Elliot. You better get a hold of yourself before Captain yanks you off this case."

"_This case_ is my _partner!_" Elliot yelled furiously. "Where the hell is CSU!"

"Chill out, Stabler," a familiar voice came. Elliot whirled, and he found himself face to face with a bruised but smirking Jordan McKinley.

"Jordan? What the hell are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms, and directed her team to around the car and the area where the other man had fallen. "I needed to work. I didn't care what my boss said. And I heard what happened, and I had to be here. Benson took a bullet for me. I may not be able to do the same, but I sure as hell make sure I'm on the crime scene crew."

Elliot sighed. "Yeah. You guys, have at it." He turned on Olivia's other bodyguard, a big, intimidating man who at the moment was pale and trembling with guilt.

"What's your name, man?"

"Officer Jim Burns."

"What's your partner's name?"

The man ran a hand through his hair, looking distressed. "I knew him as Oscar Bane. God knows if that's his real name."

Fin's head jerked up from his notebook. "Same alias as the one the he purchased the phone under."

"What was he like? How did he get put on Liv's detail?" Elliot demanded.

Jim winced. "He… requested it. Said he wanted to protect her. He was usually a quiet guy. Stayed away from people. But he was a brilliant cop though."

Elliot crossed his arms. "Maybe Olivia saw him betraying his badge. Or he thought she did. God, her own bodyguard! This is unbelievable."

"No kidding," Jim Burns said angrily. "I feel like shit! I should have stayed with her. It was my job."

Although Elliot wanted to wholeheartedly agree and pound the poor guy into the asphalt, he sucked in a breath. "Well, blaming yourself won't help Liv. You had no way of knowing. She was… she was with her other guard, and you had no reason to suspect. Plus, you caught that kid. And he could be a link."

Fin shook his head incredulously. "No wonder he knew exactly how to play us. He's a cop."

Munch slapped his forehead suddenly, shouting a curse. "And that's how he knew her cell phone number. Olivia said only other cops knew her cell. He's a cop."

Very suddenly, a black sedan screeched to a halt just outside the crime scene tape being put up around Olivia's parking spot. Captain Cragen jumped out of the car, paler and more furious than anyone had ever seen him. Novak stepped out of the passenger side, looking frazzled.

"All right, someone tell me what the hell is going on," he ordered tersely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing she felt was pain. Coming from her ankle. If she moved even a fraction, searing pain shot up her whole leg. Had to be broken.

She was tied. No. Cuffed. Probably her own cuffs. Her arms were around a column. She could feel her ankles were tied together, too, and that was more for torture than containment. She was blindfolded. A gag was stuffed in her mouth. Tape over her mouth. Her head was throbbing, and she could feel the stickiness of blood on her ankle. Dizzy. Damn chloroform.

She shifted around. She was still dressed. Thank God.

She remained completely still, trying to figure out where she might be. There was no breeze, no birds, so she was inside somewhere. The smell of the place was slightly familiar, but stale. Old. Abandoned. It was so different than in the confines of her memory, she couldn't place it.

Elliot. She winced as the sudden thought of him made her jerk. Pain shot up her left leg. Elliot was probably going insane. Probably going to kill someone.

Even the darkness under the blindfold seemed to sway because of the aftereffects of the chloroform. Olivia swallowed a bitter wave of nausea.

She listened closely. She couldn't hear any footsteps or breathing. She was alone. For now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't care about your damn 5:00 traffic! My detective has been kidnapped by a serial rapist whose made several attempts on her life! Move my roadblocks and I'll have you arrested for obstruction!"

Captain Cragen slammed down the phone, then ran his hands over his head. "God, Liv," he whispered to himself. It was as close to prayer as he'd been in years.

Fin burst through the doors of the crime lab. "The guys in tech were tracking her phone. The guy turned if off after the first two calls without answering. The last place they were was some back street in East Side."

Cragen crossed his arms. "They got out before the roadblocks were put up. Damn."

Munch sighed haggardly. He took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes, then replaced them. "And Liv can't help us any. He drugged her."

"Then busted her ankle. CSU confirms that it's her blood and that judging by the pattern of the blood and the placement of the tire marks that he probably did slam her foot in the door," Elliot relinquished helplessly. "God, it's my fault. I never should have left her."

"Elliot, Olivia would kill you if she knew you were blaming yourself. So stop. When she gets back, she'll kick your ass," Fin ventured.

Elliot's lips twitched, but no more than that. "What do we know about _Officer_" he spat the word, "Oscar Bane."

Munch answered this one. "Squeaky clean as a cop. But hardly any of the others in his precinct could tell me much about his personality or his home life. He was quiet. Kept to himself."

"Sociopath," Dr. Huang supplied. He'd arrived shortly after the news of Olivia's disappearance hit the 1-6.

"And we found out something you aren't going to like," Fin added, reluctantly.

Elliot's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the sallow look on Fin's face. Almost like… fear. "What is it, Fin?" he demanded anxiously.

Fin glanced around, and leaned in close, his eyes grim. "Bane formerly served on the bomb squad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia cursed her training silently, as she desperately pulled against the handcuffs. Sure, they'd taught her how to get her hands out of rope, but cuffs? That was a whole different story. And though she'd tried to pull the blindfold off by rubbing her head against the column behind her, she was dismayed to find that it too was taped down.

How long had it been since she'd been snatched? Where the hell was she? What was he planning to do to her?

That one I could almost answer, she thought grimly.

She knew Elliot would find her. Munch, Fin, Captain. They'd find her. She could feel all the things she'd never told them burning her throat.

_Munch, you crack me up. You're like a brother to me. Despite the jokes, the cynicism, the conspiracy theories, I always knew you cared. Without you, every case might suffocate me._

_Fin, I know you'll always have my back. You're my brother, my colleague, my fellow cop. I'd be lost without you._

_Captain, I've always admired you. You're like…a father to me. The father I never had. Without you, I couldn't have done the job._

_Elliot. God, Elliot. I love you. I've always loved you. Sure, maybe I haven't always been IN love with you, but I've always loved you. You can complete my sentences, you always know what to say to make me feel better. You are the other half of my soul. Without you, I'd be incomplete._

Olivia sighed haggardly, wondering if she'd ever get the chance to tell them what she felt. But that was dreamland, a world of hope.

The searing pain in her ankle and the sticky blood running down her foot was reality. The bitter nausea because of chloroform was reality. The throbbing in her stitched arm, the bruise on her eye, the ache in her ribs—they were all reality. The casual, deadly deliberate footsteps sending chills down her back were reality.

"Hello, Olivia. We meet at last."

That cold voice, the hand viciously gripping her wrist, the bitter smell of his sweat and her blood… that was her reality.


	9. Close Ties

_Law and Order: SVU_

Duty Calls: Chapter 9 Family Ties 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot felt the temperature of the room drop several degrees. The four of them were silent, stunned. Time almost slowed to allow their fear to get its foothold.

"Oh, god," Elliot whispered. "What the hell are we up against!"

"We're up against a sociopath with a strange fixation on Olivia with knowledge and probably access to explosives. A dirty cop can get almost anything he wants." Huang observed grimly. "So when you guys find where he has Olivia, you better walk on eggshells. Because if he even feels the least bit threatened…" he trailed off. The three detectives nodded.

"The question is," Fin said, fighting for his cool, "how do we go about finding where he is?"

Cragen sighed haggardly. "Olivia's picture is all over the 11:00 nightly news, alone with her license plate numbers and a photo of her car."

Munch crossed his arms. "I don't think this guy is one to make mistakes like that. Even if they find the car, the might be a dead end. He knows exactly all the things we'll do to try and find her, and he'll block us every way."

Elliot crossed himself, unashamed, and met eyes with all of his colleagues. His brothers. "Then that means we're counting on divine intervention. That or Olivia waking up. Maybe both."

Suddenly, one of the crime lab techs came bursting through the double doors. One of them put a little dent in the wall.

Elliot whirled on him. "What is it! What have you found!"

The young man looked puzzled and nervous all at once. "We've got prints off the perps phone. He must have slipped up once. But they're a 4 point match to someone in the computer."

Elliot's eyes lit up at that piece of evidence. "Bane?" he demanded hopefully, eager to give it to Novak to fuel the fire.

The tech frowned. "Whose Bane? The prints are Benson's!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia felt her body stiffen in reflex to being near the abhorrent creature who had tortured her for so long. And more than anything, she hated the gag in her mouth. She wanted to mouth off to him bad. What did she have to lose? She'd already had the crap beaten out of her, and he'd never shown desire to kill her. Well. He was probably just biding his time.

Only a low, muffled growl came from her throat.

"I really didn't mean to slam your ankle in the door," his voice was slithery smooth. Calculating. "But it's convenient for me. It means you won't get away."

Olivia wanted so bad to appear confident, but she knew she couldn't. Busted ankle. Busted shoulder. Sore ribs. Black eye. Gag, blindfold, cuffs, ropes. She was utterly helpless.

Knowing this, she gave him no response. No sound, no movement.

She heard him move, but she couldn't even brace herself before he ripped the tape from her mouth and jerked the gag from her mouth. She winced in pain, but her lips twisted in a scowl.

"You'll never get away with this!" she hissed furiously, wishing she could see what she was dealing with. "They'll find you. And if you kill me, you'll get the needle, you bastard!"

"Now, Olivia. Is that anyway to speak to your own flesh and blood?"

In an instant, he ripped the blindfold, jerking some of her hair out with it. When her eyes adjusted, Olivia found herself looking into her own eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot grabbed the scrawny first year tech by his collar and lifted him off the ground, flashes of red clouding his eyes. The guy's eyes widened, and he slapped at Elliot's hands desperately.

"What are you saying, you little prick!" Elliot snarled.

"Elliot!" Cragen bellowed. "Put him down, NOW!"

Elliot sucked in a breath through his teeth. He put the guy down, and walked off, rubbing his hair restlessly.

"Bane is our suspect," Fin supplied as Dr. Huang moved to calm Elliot. "Did you compare the prints to him?"

The poor guy was shaking. "I… I didn't know about a suspect."

"Okay, it's not your fault," Fin said calmly. "Just get your superior so we can have a second opinion okay? You did fine."

The tech tried to regain a sense of formality. He straightened his lab coat, and stood up straight. "Okay. Follow me."

Dr. Huang and Elliot were left alone. Elliot was breathing hard, clutching his head with his hands.

"I can't do this, Doc. I would have killed that kid, I know it. I can't hold it together. God, what if he's killed her already? I already know she's hurt, and I can't do a damn thing, and I can't take it!" he ranted.

Dr. Huang put a hand on his arm. "Calm down, Elliot. Take deep breaths."

"Doc, you don't understand. I love her!"

A slow, strained smile spread across the oriental man's thin lips. "I know, Elliot."

Elliot froze. He turned slowly. "What?"

"I said I know. I'm a psychiatrist. But I think everyone can see it, Elliot. Everyone but you and Olivia for the longest time."

Elliot was stunned. "It was that obvious?"

Dr. Huang nodded, the ghost of a smile still playing on his lips.

Just like that his rage was gone. Though he was still worried about Olivia so much it was causing him physical pain, a weight was lifted off his shoulders. But he couldn't focus on that. Not with Olivia in danger.

Dr. Huang moved to follow the others in to the crime lab. Elliot stopped him.

"Doc, something is really bothering me about this guy. Why would a cop, who knows exactly how to stay under the radar, drop his phone, leave a print on it, and use his own name in buying it?"

Dr. Huang froze. He thought for a moment, and when he turned back to face Elliot, his face was pale. "He wouldn't. Honestly, I think the print must have been a mistake. But using his own name? It sounds almost like he wants you to find him. It also sounds like he doesn't fear you in the least. It's taunting. Daring. Reckless. Almost like a man not afraid to die." His narrow Asian eyes widened just slightly. "You guys better hurry. I bet he's planning to kill himself and Olivia. Right in time for you guys to get there to see it all."

The theory made Elliot's blood run cold. "Then we just have to get ahead of him. Somehow. Now let's see this print."

The two of them entered the lab, and found a senior lab technician typing on a computer. The first year tech was hovering over his shoulder, with Munch shooting him annoyed glares.

"Here we have the print on the phone. A thumb print. And here we have Detective Benson's and here is Oscar Bane's." The senior technician narrated as he pointed, clicked, and typed.

"If you compare, there are 4 points on the print that match Detective Benson. But there are 7 that match Bane."

Elliot could feel his head swimming. "What does that mean?"

The technician looked up, his eyebrows knit together, nonplussed. "It means they're related."

The SVU boys all paled instantly. Elliot locked eyes with the other three. Fin's brown eyes were swimming with anger. Cragen's were filled with guilt. And behind Munch's glasses was silent, grim acceptance.

Elliot felt all of these emotions, but the only one that showed in his eyes was raw anguish. He could only imagine the agony in Olivia's heart when she found out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Any daring defiance she had died in Olivia's throat as she looked up into the face of her kidnapper. Her attacker. The rapist.

Her father.

"That's right," he sneered, enjoying how her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "I'm your father, Olivia."

She couldn't speak. She had his eyes. The same piercing, dark, brash eyes. The narrow nose. The olive skin tone. Even his actions proved the heredity. He was daring, cunning, even reckless. Just like her.

Only… he was a criminal. She was a cop.

Fire lit her eyes. "You're not my father!" she snarled. "You may have given me half my chromosomes, but you'll never be my father!" With that, she reared back and spit in his face. Instantly, he backhanded her, sending her head crashing into the column. The world shook in front of her eyes, but the fire didn't die.

"I wouldn't think twice of arresting you and seeing you rot on Death Row!"

The man's lips curved into a wicked smile. "You? Arrest me?" With that, he reached into his jacket, and pulled out his badge.

"Seems law enforcement runs in both our veins," he hissed in her ear. He tossed the badge into her lap.

Officer Oscar Bane: Protective Services 

"You're a dirty cop." The words fell like a guillotine from Olivia's pursed lips. Fury and shame washed over her like tsunamis, and she felt physically sick. And it wasn't because of chloroform.

"They were going to make me retire, Olivia. But they didn't know about you. Raping Serena was my one indiscretion. And they never found out, I made sure of that. I was a good cop. My first few years, I was a detective with the larceny division. But it wasn't exciting enough. So I transferred to the bomb squad. I was on the bomb squad at my precinct for 23 years, Olivia. And I was the best. But a year ago, I got sent to a bomb threat at a middle school. I thought it was fake. But still, I looked everywhere. I didn't find a thing. But the next day, a homemade bomb went off in the floor of the girls' bathroom. Two girls were killed, another burned so bad she would be permanently disfigured. I was the lead on the case. They blamed me. Said to prepare my retirement plans because in a year, I'd be gone. They moved me to Protective Services for the last year, and said I'd still retire with a good name if I did my job."

A strange emotion started to itch in the deepest corner of Benson's heart. She remembered that explosion. It was all over the news. She almost… she almost pitied him.

"I'd known about you for years. I came to your mother's funeral to see the threat to my reputation be burned forever. I saw you there. I thought when she died, my troubles were over."

"You did that to her, you bastard!" Olivia accused, her voice soft and shaking. "If you'd never raped her, she'd have never started drinking, and she'd still be alive! She never would have fallen down those stairs!"

"If I never raped her, you'd have never lived, Olivia. And besides. Serena was drunk, but she didn't fall."

Olivia froze.

He knelt, and the eyes so much like her own burned into hers, like the very fires of hell. "It was so easy, Olivia. She never even saw me. All I had to do was brush past her when she walked by the stairwell. She went tumbling. I kept walking. No one even saw me touch her. Not in the subway. Everyone in New York just keeps walking. Minding their own business. I was on a train before anyone even saw her hit the landing."

Tears of rage stung at Olivia's eyes, but she blinked them back. "You… monster! You swore to protect and serve!"

"And I did, Olivia! For 30 years, I protected! I served! And for what! A pink slip and an imitation watch! I did my job for 30 years, and I only made once mistake! I got junk and raped your mother. I didn't even remember it until a week later. But I didn't care. She was just some junkie back then. No one knew, and no one cared! But after that explosion, I had to protect and serve myself, because no one else gave a damn."

Olivia was unmoved. "Why Jordan? Why Latisha? Why terrorize the female police officers! They did nothing to you!"

Oscar Bane's eyes narrowed, and his pupils dilated slowly before her eyes. "You're wrong, Olivia. Women have been the bane of my life." He chuckled darkly at his own pun. "A woman was a threat to my reputation, my job. And then, my lieutenant, a woman, forced me to retire. She had a female ADA on her side; the bitch threatened me with depraved indifference if I didn't comply. And then there was you, Olivia. You are the only thing that could stop me from dying with a clear reputation."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Are you insane! Dying by lethal injection for murder, rape, and attempted murder of a police officer will definitely leave a mark on your rep!"

His smile was cold, cruel. "You forget Olivia, that you are the only one who knows about your mother's murder. And you won't get the chance to tell, I'm afraid. And I wasn't referring to execution. Look around, dear Detective."

For the first time since the blindfold was torn from her eyes, Olivia took her eyes off of the man in front of her and took in her surroundings.

It was a tiny, old house. Abandoned for years. All furniture and decorations were absent. Only walls, floors, dust and cobwebs made up the bare home. The smell was old and stale but somehow familiar. The windows were blocked.

Suddenly, she recognized where she was. "This was my mother's house," she whispered, as the irony and the memories, good and bad, washed over her.

"Yes. And this house is wired with many small explosives. We will both die here, Olivia. Father and daughter. And no one will be able to say anything more than I was your bodyguard desperately trying to disable the bombs threatening your life."

Fear threatened to suffocate her. Her words were hoarse. Desperate. "You're insane! My friends will find you. They'll stop you. And you'll rot in prison waiting on your needle while your precious name is torn to shreds."

He smiled, enjoying her fear, her hollow threats. "Well, darling daughter. You're right about one thing. They are going to find us. Eventually."

With that, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a remote. Olivia's eyes widened and her breath was stolen as his thumb lingered over the button.


	10. Lost Call

**Law and Order: SVU**

Duty Calls: Chapter 10

Lost Call 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The SVU boys thanked the Crime Lab guy and walked off into a private interrogation room. Fin shut the door quietly behind them.

"Captain…" Elliot whispered, feeling the agony his partner would surely feel. "It's her father!"

Cragen was grim. "We don't know that for sure."

Elliot stepped closer. "We don't have to have his DNA. We have the fingerprint. And we have how he acted. He never tried to kill her. When that bullet grazed her arm, it was because she protected Jordan. When she got that black eye, it was because she defended herself and didn't go quietly. When he shot at her, he _knew_ she was wearing a vest. And even slamming her ankle into the car door could have been an accident. But even though this guy is a sick bastard, there's some kind of twisted paternal instinct buried in him. I mean, he volunteered to be her bodyguard. And maybe not just so he could get close to her."

Huang nodded. "That's why I couldn't identify the killer's motive with Olivia. It was such a strange fixation, and I didn't remember that her father raped her mother. I said it was a complex fascination. He obviously knows that Olivia is his daughter, and he's obviously suffering from a lot of guilt. Enough to push him over the edge. And even though I think he plans on killing himself and her, he's probably going to do it quickly, without causing her any suffering."

"Some father of the year," Munch grumbled, angered by his helplessness.

"Cap, we have got to keep this out of the papers," Fin said quietly, his eyes bright with anger. "If this detail got out, it would crush Olivia."

Captain looked around. "No one knows but the five of us, and probably, Olivia. And the perp obviously. He'd be the only one to worry about talking. When we get there and stop him from doing whatever it is he's planning, he won't give a damn about Olivia's feelings, twisted paternal instincts or not."

Suddenly, another officer burst into the room. "I'm sorry, Captain for interrupting," she said breathlessly, "but someone's reported an explosion."

"Where?" Cragen asked, following her out of the room. The others filed out close behind.

"And why the hell do we care when Olivia's gone?" Elliot muttered furiously.

She looked up. "It was at an abandoned home. A neighbor reported it. But when I looked up previous owners, I found this."

She passed Cragen a slip of paper with a name scribbled on it. Cragen read it aloud, the name almost freezing in his throat.

"Previous Owner: Serena Benson" 

"Detective Benson's squad car was also spotted near the scene."

Elliot paled instantly, and without thinking, he took off running out the door. He threw open the door to his car, jammed the keys in, started it, and sped off, almost forgetting to shut the door. Because of that, his colleague's shouts were not lost on him. He only chose to ignore them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Det. Olivia Benson had been truly afraid only a few times in her life. Sure, some perps made her nervous or creeped her out, but only a few select times had she really feared for her life.

Now was one of those times.

The opposite end of the house was burning. A small explosion. It was far enough away that it didn't hurt her, but the flames were spreading quickly. She couldn't hear anything but the roar of fire and her kidnapper's deranged laughter.

Adrenaline soared through her veins as she frantically struggled to get her feet released. Pain screamed through her entire right leg with every movement, but the pain was dulled by the urgency and the horror threatening to close her throat.

Finally, with a scream she was able to get her feet free. She sagged against the column, exhausted. She couldn't even use her shirt to cover her mouth and nose against the smoke, and it was starting to make her dizzy.

She coughed violently as she struggled to pull her arms out of the cuffs. Pain screamed in her ribs with every cough, every sudden movement, and she was starting to lose her breath, both because of the smoke and her sore ribs. Sticky warmth began to run down her hands, but she ignored it all and kept trying, tears of pain and from the sting of the acrid smoke running down her face.

Another explosion—closer the time—sent debris flying towards her. Olivia curled into a ball, and hid her head between her knees, bracing her body against the column. Her ears rung from the blast, and sweat poured down her face from the heat around her.

Oscar Bane threw himself in her face. The flames around them reflected in his dark eyes. "We're going to die, little Olivia!" he hissed into her ear. She kicked him with her good leg. He only laughed, and moved closer to the flames, watching them as if hypnotized.

Olivia fought to get to her feet, ignoring the excruciating pain in her ankle. Then, she pulled as hard as she could against the handcuffs, holding her breath. Then, when the pain got to be too much, she screamed as she fell back, tears of helplessness running down her face.

Another explosion went off. She instinctively threw herself back into her crouched position, and fought the urge to just let go and pass out. Smoke threatened to choke her, the flames were yards away, and who knows where the next blast would come from.

"Elliot!" she whispered hoarsely, the tears cooling her hot face. "Help me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot knew the address by heart. He'd been to Olivia's mother's home with her when the funeral was going on and Olivia was sorting through her mothers things. Often, they'd talked about Olivia's past, and he'd helped her. He'd listened.

His siren screamed and he floored it, driving as fast as he dared. Cars flew out of his way. He heard other sirens. Behind him, surely it was the rest of SVU. Down the road, firemen. Maybe the bomb squad.

Soon, he could see a cloud of black ominous smoke billowing in the sky.

Eyes wide, he floored it. "Hang on, Liv!" he begged silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The handcuffs weren't budging, and Olivia was suffocating. She tried to keep her breaths even and shallow, but considering she was terrified, it was difficult. And she was inches from passing out from smoke poisoning, and the flames were getting closer. Another explosion went off on the other side of the house. She braced herself against it, then began tugging against the handcuffs resolutely, ignoring the insane man meandering calmly around the flames.

"It's no use struggling, Olivia!" he taunted maniacally. "We will die soon! As father and daughter!" With this, he pulled out a knife, and put it to her throat. She froze.

"Stop fighting it," he whispered, tracing the line of her jaw, almost tenderly. "Soon, the one under us will go off, and neither us will feel any pain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot jumped out of the car and didn't bother turning it off. The yard of the abandoned home was swarming with firemen unloading the hose, and bomb squad members trying to get a strategy together.

The building was on fire. One end of the house more than the other. The center hadn't been touched yet. As he stood there, another explosion at the front right side of the house went off, sending people diving to the ground.

All except Elliot.

He snagged and helmet and vest from the ground, covered his mouth and nose with his shirt, then ran at the door, shoulder first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You really were a beautiful woman, Olivia. It's too bad you have to die. Because no one can save you now!" Oscar Bane screamed in her face, knife against her throat.

Suddenly, the smoldering door splintered as a body crashed through it. "Wanna bet!" Elliot yelled, rolling to his feet and pulling his gun.

Oscar Bane shoved the knife against Olivia's throat with a savage yell, but it was cut off as a single shot burned through his head, and he fell into the flames.

Elliot got to his feet and ran to Olivia.

"You're late!" she rasped hoarsely, a smile of relief in her slightly dilated eyes.

"Sorry," he smirked, moving around behind her. He paled when he found handcuffs instead of rope.. "Where's the key, Liv!"

Before she could answer, another explosion sent Elliot to the floor.

"Elliot!" she yelled, hoarsely, pulling frantically against her cuffs.

"I'm fine!" He stood up and wobbled slightly. Scrapes and cuts covered him, and he was clutching his right arm. Blood trickled down his cheek from a deep head wound. "Liv, we gotta get outta here!"

With that, he pulled out his gun again, and put it against the chain on the cuffs, being careful of her torn and bloodied wrists. "Don't worry," he yelled over the roar of the flame. "I won't hurt you!"

"I know!" she croaked. "Do it!"

The shot went off, cut the chains of the cuffs and embedded in the rotting wood.

Olivia sagged, moaning as the feeling came back into her arms as she stretched them.

"Come on!" Elliot said, grabbing her hand and running. But Olivia's gave a cry of pain as she put weight on her ankle, and she fell to one knee. Her slacks caught flame, as Elliot swept her into her arms and ran towards the door. Flames licked the frame of the entrance ominously.

Just as another explosion went off, Elliot clutched Olivia to his chest, closed his eyes, and screamed as the blast threw them through the flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cragen's car screeched to a halt. He, Munch, and Fin practically leapt from the car.

"REPORT!" Cragen bellowed, eyeing the burning house with dread. An ambulance was waiting outside already, paramedics at the ready.

Munch and Fin were putting on vests and helmets while a bomb squad officer ran to answer the captain.

"Detective Stabler went in, sir!"

Cragen paled again. "What! Is Olivia in there!"

"We don't know, sir."

Suddenly, a shot rang out. Cragen grabbed at his chest as he felt his heart jump. He couldn't breathe for the cold hand of dread suffocating him. Five officers were holding back Munch and Fin who were screaming profanities and their friends' names.

"Take your hands off of me, bastard! Elliot! Olivia!"

"Touch me again and I'll throw your punk ass into the burning building!"

Then, another explosion crashed through the building. Everyone on the lawn dove for cover.

Moments later, another shot rang out. Then, another explosion sent two bodies soaring through the fire and into the ground in a heap. The man was clutching the limp form of a woman and wouldn't let go.

"Olivia! Elliot!"

Munch and Fin burst from the grip of the other officers and dragged their colleagues from the flaming house until they were a safe distance away. The paramedics ran up.

Captain Cragen threw himself to his knees next to them. He grabbed Olivia's limp bloody wrist and felt desperately for a pulse, ignoring the paramedics frantic protests for him to back off. Her pulse was weak and erratic, but she was alive. She was covered in soot, and her slacks were smoldering, and her ankle was bent at old angle, and her wrists were bloody, and her black eye looked worse, and her own breaths were haggard, coarse gasps, but by god, she was _alive. _And Elliot wasn't letting go.

Cragen stumbled back. "Please!" he gasped, swallowing the emotion in his throat. "Help her!"

He turned to Elliot. He wasn't bad off, but his face was contorted with pain but Olivia was wrapped in his arms. Tears streamed down his face as he trembled violently.

"Liv, I'm so sorry, I love you, Liv, please don't leave me. You were so brave, Liv, please don't leave me, I love you!"

Quietly, the paramedic whispered in his ear that he had to let go for them to help her. With a shudder, he relinquished his hold on her.

Blood ran down the side of Elliot's face from a head wound, but he got up with Munch's help, and took deep breaths of the clean air. The howl of the water hoses fought with the roar of the fire. Elliot turned to Cragen, and gripped his Captain's arm with his good hand, leaving a black, bloody mark on Cragen's shirt.

"The perp… he's… dead… I shot him…knife… he was going to… kill Liv!" Elliot rasped as he caught his breath, his eyes never leaving the ambulance.

"Ok, Elliot. It's fine. No one, not even IAB can question that Olivia was in danger. Get in the bus." Cragen soothed shakily.

Elliot wobbled slightly, but Fin steadied him, concern radiating from his serious eyes. "Yes, sir!" Elliot said jokingly, as the paramedics helped him in. Munch and Fin moved to join them, and when the paramedic started to protest, they shot him a glare that would freeze Medusa. Minutes later, the ambulance screamed off into the distance.

Cragen turned to the building, and watched as the cool waters were slowly subduing the flames.

"Thank you," he whispered to Whoever might be listening, a tear threatening to trail down his cheek.

"But if she dies there's going to be hell to pay," he muttered to himself. He told the nearest fireman to look for a body when the fire went down, then without another thought, he got in his car, and sped off to catch up with the ambulance.


	11. On Hold

**Law and Order: SVU**

Duty Calls: Chapter Eleven

On Hold 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Don Cragen stared listlessly at the pile of paperwork slowly growing on his desk. He rubbed his eyes, and looked again, hoping maybe it'd be gone. It wasn't. He sighed wearily, and grabbed a pen and stared at the paper on his desk. The words ran together. The noisy chatter and ringing phones outside his office blended together until he was back on the lawn in front of Serena Benson's house, his heart racing, sweat rolling down his face, his heart in knots because Olivia and Elliot were inside and he didn't know anything and he couldn't do anything and then the explosions and that moment when neither moved at all…

_Knock-knock._

Cragen sighed haggardly, trying to erase the image from his mind. He took a few deep breaths to soothe his racing heart, then called, "Come in."

John Munch entered and shut the door behind him. Cragen tossed the pen over his shoulder, knowing he'd get no use out of it.

"Hey, Cap."

John Munch moved slowly, reluctantly, and his eyes were scored by deep black circles. Behind his glasses, his usually sharp, sardonic eyes were dull with fatigue. He looked… old.

Cragen leaned back in his chair and opened his arms in an expression of exhausted welcome. "Come on in, John. Sit down." When he did, Cragen asked, "How's the wrap up coming?"

John crossed his arms characteristically. "Warner released Bane's body today. Turns out the guy had no immediate family. His mother died of natural causes and his father died at 9/11. No siblings. The ME said she was going to ask for his precinct to pay the funeral expenses, but they dodged it. He's been exposed as a criminal, and they want nothing to do with him. But it turns out some second cousin still living is paying for the burial. No funeral. Keeping the burial quiet."

Cragen sighed.

"The only information released by the press was that Bane was a mentally ill officer with a fixation on female cops and that Benson happened to be his last victim. Luckily, the reporters are too distracted by singing praises to Elliot—and Olivia, since they got wind of her taking a bullet for Jordan—for being heroes to dig any deeper than that." This last tidbit brought a weary smile to Munch's eyes.

"They deserve it, but I bet they're pissed off by all attention."

John looked away. "Elliot is anyway."

Cragen felt the pain take hold of his heart. "How're they doing, Munch?"

Munch cracked a lopsided grin, though it faded quickly. "There hasn't been much change since last night, sir. Elliot's already pretty much deserted his own room. He made it out with a mild concussion, a broken shoulder, and some minor burns and bruises. Not like Liv."

Cragen cringed at the mention of his detective's name. His worry and concern and fierce protectiveness and guilt all came rushing back. "She doing any better?"

Munch shook his head grimly, his eyes clouding. "She's still on a respirator, and she hasn't woken up yet. She's not fighting the respirator but the doctors told us yesterday that there was too much brain activity for them to classify her as comatose. That's good news at least. But pneumonia developed in her lungs after all the smoke intake, and she has a severe concussion, but doctors did say that that was getting better. They also said that her ribs were healing nicely. Her black eye is gone, too. But they had to put her on antibiotics because the stitches in her arm got infected and her ankle was prone to infection too."

Munch shook his head. "That was the worst thing about it. Her ankle was broken, but they couldn't put it in a cast yet because she had a small third-degree burn there from where her slacks caught fire, and the burn requires treatment. So the best they could do was splint her ankle."

Cragen crossed his arms, pondering. "Why isn't she fighting that respirator, John? The Liv I know would have coughed the thing up by now."

Munch frowned, and looked away. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Finally, he ventured, "Well, Captain, I'm not a doctor. And I can't get inside Olivia's head—not like Elliot can. But I think she's in there. And I think she's just thinking this stuff over, working it out in her head. You know. Getting ready to face it. But when she's ready, she'll cough up the damn respirator. I know she will."

Cragen smiled, a small flicker of hope sparkling in his eyes.

Suddenly, another knock at the door startled the two cops. "Come in!" Cragen bellowed, strength behind his voice this time.

Fin popped his head in the door. His eyes were also weary and bloodshot, but something new burned in his dark irises. "Hey, the hospital is releasing Elliot. I thought you guys might want to know. Not that making it official will do much good. He'll just move into Liv's room."

Munch barked out a laugh at that.

Cragen looked at his watch. "Well, it's almost lunch time. Let's go visit them." He grabbed his coat, and the three of them walked to Cragen's car. When his hand touched the car door, he stopped, and stared at Munch and Fin. "That reminds me. What the hell are you guys doing here! I told you guys to stay home this week!"

Munch grinned. "We had to Captain. Besides, we saw how much progress _you've_ made this week."

"Besides," Fin added seriously, "We couldn't be at the hospital with them 24-7. We figured this was the next best thing."

Cragen smiled broadly, something stinging his eyes. He quickly blinked it away. "Get in the car, you stubborn bastards."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot Stabler signed his release papers, listened to a doctor preach to him about being careful of his broken shoulder and putting ointment on his minor burns, and staying away from stressful activity for another week because of his concussion. He listened, nodded, responded, signed the papers, and as soon as it was done, he packed up his stuff and then unpacked it in Olivia's room.

His fractured shoulder blade was difficult to treat. He was taking lots of pain medicine and his left arm was in a padded sling and strapped to his chest. And sure, his burns, on his hands mainly were annoying and made his hands a little stiff, but when he looked down at his partner still in her hospital bed, he wished to God he could take her place.

Olivia's face was barely marred. Her black eye had faded over the week she'd been in the hospital. And though she had a concussion, the impact point was on the side of her head, hidden by her hair. It wasn't for the band of gauze circling her forehead and the respirator in her throat, she would have appeared to be asleep.

Elliot sighed haggardly, and let his head fall back against his chair as he gripped her hand carefully, for dear life. "How long were you in there, Liv?"

"It doesn't matter," came a voice from the doorway. "If it wasn't for you, she'd be dead."

Elliot didn't even turn his head. His eyes stayed on his partner's face at all times. "She can't even breathe on her own, Kath," he whispered.

"Just give her time," Kathy whispered, gently laying a chaste hand on his good arm. "She'll fight it when she's strong enough."

Kathy didn't know the details of the case, but she could sense it wasn't just a normal perp stalker fixed on Olivia. But she didn't ask either.

"How are the kids doing?" Elliot whispered, tracing the line of Olivia's face.

Kathy sat down slowly, smiling wearily. "They ask about you every day. Want to know how long you have to wear that goofy sling."

Elliot let out a surprised chuckle, and finally met her eyes.

"Dickie's exact words, I swear," Kathy said with a smile. Her smile faltered slightly as her eyes flickered to the stricken woman on the bed. "Maureen asks about Olivia all the time. I think she looks up to her."

Elliot locked eyes with Kathy. "I know I do." He took a deep breath. "Look, I know I've talked to them every day, when they visit and when I call, but I want to know what you think. Do you think they're going to handle the divorce okay?"

Kathy's small smile was bittersweet. "I think so. Maureen even asked me what took us so long. She's grown up now. And since she's moved out, she won't be affected as much. Kathleen understands too, even though she struggles a little doing so. I think Lizzie and Dickie will have the hardest time," she said honestly, but she smiled. "But they'll be okay. They're strong. Like their father. And we know this is for their best interests."

Elliot nodded. He met her eyes with his own tear-filled ones. "For what its worth, Kath, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't home like I should have been, I'm sorry… it didn't work."

Kathy's eyes were bloodshot, but they shone with hope. Something Elliot couldn't quite grasp with his partner struggling for her life. "Don't be sorry, Elliot," she whispered passionately. "We cared for each other, but we haven't been in love for years. We were holding it together for them, not realizing that that was making it worse. But don't be sorry, Elliot. I've seen you and Olivia together. What you have is beautiful—it doesn't happen often. And for what it's worth, I know you never cheated on me. You're too good for that. And I know Olivia. She'd never have done it either. This will be okay, El. I promise. It will be over in a few months, and we can get back to our lives. Everything will be better for the kids, and us. I promise. And we won't hate each other like some people. Everything will be okay."

Elliot looked away, fighting back his tears with all his might. "But you, Kathy… will you be okay? With the kids, by yourself? I know I don't make much, but I'll pay all the child support I can, I promise."

She gently put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry about me, Elliot. I'll be fine. I just want you to see that everything is going to be okay!"

Elliot closed his eyes, and a tear fell from them, slid down his face, and dropped off his chin onto Olivia's hand. "I can't, Kath. I can't see beyond this room. I can't hear beyond this respirator, the heart monitor. I can't feel anything. Not pain, not hope… just Olivia's hand. And the fear that she won't make it. The guilt. Like I didn't get there in time."

Kathy went to take her husband's hand, but his only accessible one was gripping his partner's frail hand. So, she took both their hands in her own. "I'm scared for her, too, El. But I know Olivia. She's not going down without a fight. I have faith, honey. Faith not just in God, you know. I have faith in her too."

She held their hands for a lingering moment, then stood. "I'll come back tomorrow," she said, a little sadly, but her eyes still shined with the hope Elliot envied. "Don't give on her, El. Trust her. Call me if you need me."

With that, Kathy left without looking back.

Elliot turned back to Olivia. Her hand was warm. Her eyes moved behind her closed eyelids. Sometimes, the corners of her mouth would twitch. She was still in there.

"Liv." He got on his knees, and leaned close, clutching her hand, his mouth near her ear.

"Olivia. I know you can hear me. And I know you feel overwhelmed. You found and lost your father all in the same day. You found out he was a dirty cop. And I know you're wondering if you could turn out like him. Listen to me, Liv. You can't. You are a good person, and you spend your life helping other people. You aren't like him. I know. And that's why I love you. Because you're kind, smart, funny, level-headed, and brave. God, you're a brave woman, partner. And I love you. I've always loved you. And I miss you."

Only silence answered him. Her chest continued to rise and fall as the machine pumped air into her lungs. Her eyes stayed closed. Elliot sighed haggardly, and heaved himself carefully back into his chair. "I'll wait for you, Liv. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you."

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. He looked up, and through the window, he could see Munch's mock-annoyed glare. _Well, can we come in?_ Munch mouthed before Fin shoved him away from the window.

Elliot chuckled, and jerked his head to tell them to come in since both his hands were otherwise occupied.

The door opened, and the three of them filed in, almost eagerly. But, they didn't even glance at Elliot at first.

Munch stepped close to the bed, and let his hand smooth Olivia's hair. "Hey, Liv," he whispered solemnly. "It's me again. I miss you." His voice trembled just slightly on the last phrase, and he quickly turned his head and stepped away.

Fin approached Olivia, smiling just slightly. "Liv, I can't take much more of Munch's conspiracy theories," he said in mock desperation. Munch smirked. "I need you to kick his ass when you wake up, okay?"

Olivia's mouth twitched. Fin's eyes widened, but he stepped away, and Cragen took his place.

And Cragen told her the same thing he told her every time he visited. "You did good, Liv. You did your job. And I'm proud of you."

After a moment of heavy silence, Munch desperately broke in.

"So they released you. Fin said it wouldn't do any good."

Elliot chuckled. "No, in fact, it made it better. Now I'm not obligated to be in my room during meal times or after visiting hours are over."

They laughed at that, but the air of the room was still serious.

"Elliot, none of this is your fault," Fin said seriously. "If you hadn't gone in, she'd be dead. And you know she wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Elliot sighed. "I know. I mean, I know it in my head. But it's not clicking here," he whispered, pointing to his chest.

Cragen took a deep breath, and saw what else was on his detective's mind.

"Elliot, we know how you feel about Olivia." Elliot looked up apprehensively. Cragen met his frazzled eyes with a soothing smile. "And I'm not going to fire either of you for falling in love."

Elliot frowned. "But I thought relationships within the same precinct were frowned on."

"They are," Cragen answered honestly. "But this is my precinct. And what I say goes. And I say we all knew it was coming."

Elliot frowned. "Will you reassign the four of us?"

Cragen was silent for a moment. He glanced at Munch and Fin. Even though the two bickered all the time, they cared about each other, and they played off of each other well in the interrogation room. The chemistry between the two opposites was great.

And, well, Elliot had been overprotective of Olivia even before things between Kathy and him soured. Olivia was no different. Every time IAB came sniffing around in Elliot's files, she shot to his defense like a snake. He wondered if their partnership could change that much just by them being aware of the feelings that had been there for years.

"We'll just see how it goes for a while, okay?" he answered finally.

Elliot nodded. Work fled from his mind instantly, as Olivia began to cough violently.

Elliot's eyes widened, and he shot to his feet. "Nurse!" he screamed, pounding on the nurse call button with his good hand. "NURSE!"

A nurse rushed in. "You all need to step out, please," she ordered quickly. The men filed out, but Elliot reluctantly lingered at the door. Munch pulled him out, and another nurse scurried in, pulling the door shut behind him.

Don Cragen's eyes immediately found Elliot. He was shaking, backing up against the hallway wall. At first, Cragen, too, was terrified. But Munch's words floated back to him.

"_But when she's ready, she'll cough up the damn respirator. I know she will."_

A slow smile spread across Cragen's face, lighting his eyes. He approached Elliot; his touch was fatherly. "Elliot." Elliot looked up, his eyes stunned. "Elliot, she's fighting the respirator. She's coughing it up. She's coming back."

Elliot's eyes widened. He looked at Fin. Fin smiled and crossed his arms confidently. Elliot's eyes wandered to Munch. Munch grinned broadly. Finally, his eyes found his Captain again. Captain Cragen grabbed his shoulder fondly.

"Then… it really is going to be okay," Elliot whispered, slowly, his eyes slowly shining with his smile. "She's going to make it."

The four men were shooed away from her hospital room, into where other family members lingered, expectantly. And for the first time in a week, it wasn't a prison.

It was a waiting room. And now, they knew exactly what they were waiting for.

"I'll got get some coffee," Munch volunteered, almost cheerily.

"No, John," Elliot said, strongly. "We should all be here, together, when she wakes up. And it won't be long."

The door into her wing was still for another hour. But then, suddenly, it swung open, and this time, the doctor couldn't hold back his smile.


	12. Epilogue

**Law and Order: SVU**

Duty Calls: Chapter 12

_Epilogue_

**NOTE: I do not own Law and Order: SVU or its characters.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ONE YEAR LATER

In a small cemetery in Upper East Side, early on a spring morning, a woman stood alone, standing over a small grave. Her dark eyes were solemn, yet dry. The gravestone was a few years old, but at the base was a bouquet of peach roses. There was a note. The woman had been here for the better part of an hour. She'd memorized the note.

_I knew you'd come here,_ it read. _I love you. –Elliot_

She smiled, her face bright and strong. She let a hand fall over the rough edges of the tombstone, her eyes running briefly over the inscription she had insisted be engraved.

_Serena Benson, Beloved Mother_

_1948-2002_

Her sigh was a regretful one. When she was young, she couldn't see that her mother was suffering; every drink a cry for help. And she couldn't have helped anyway. That was the hardest part to accept. Even once she was grown, all her efforts were for naught. Her mother was drowning in her own sorrow. But now, her mother was at peace. And she'd finally forgiven her for all the embarrassments, the neglect, the abuse, because her mother truly had loved her. Why else had she even chosen to have her?

Every time the job got her down, she came here. Here was her inspiration. Her own mother was a victim, and she'd been unable to help her. For every other victim that crossed her path, she'd be there.

With a sigh, she cast one last lingering look at the stone, and turned away. She walked slowly to the other end of the cemetery, almost against her will. But there was a force compelling her.

Her feet stopped in front of a small stone. She'd been here before. A few times, after the reporters quit following her and Elliot around.

No one could have known it was the same cemetery. It was pure coincidence. Or divine intervention.

_Oscar Bane _

_1944-2005_

_Rest in Peace_

And despite it all, she truly wished it for him. He was also a suffering victim, in a twisted way. Huang said that, judging by his actions, he'd been in need of mental care.

Huang also said it was good for her to come here, but not to wallow. She didn't. It'd been a few months since she last visited. Sometimes, she would tell her mother about important things happening in her life. Or imagine sitting and talking with her mother like a normal mother and daughter.

But here, she never said anything. There was nothing to say. She just stood for a while and gazed at the stone, remembering.

Still, after more than a year, the first images to bombard her when she touched his stone were the roar of fire, his face clutching her eyes with his, his elated dance with the flames, and then Elliot, crashing through the door and saving her.

But she pushed those images away. She'd come here for a different purpose.

Her ankle was stiff from being still for so long. She rotated it gently. It wasn't painful after this long, just acted up every now and then.

She moved closer to the headstone, almost reluctantly. She'd wanted to hold on to the anger, she'd wanted to nurse it forever, but Huang told her she had to let go. That's why she'd come today.

Olivia touched the headstone, tentatively at first. Then, with a deep breath, she whispered, "I forgive you. Oscar Bane, I forgive you."

A weight was lifted from her shoulders, and she almost felt like she could fly away. A smile spread slowly and softly across her face.

It was then she noticed one peach rose lying at the base of the headboard. Elliot knew she'd come here as well. He was also having regular sessions with Huang, trying to deal with all that had happened. After all, it might as well have happened to him. Elliot left a flower not only to encourage her, but for his own step in the way of letting go.

Olivia turned away, and began to walk briskly back to her car. The morning breeze was fresh, and crisp. The flowers blooming on the trees around her sent a sweet smell her way. It was early in the morning, but somehow, Elliot had known to leave those flowers. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. And this time, she didn't flinch. She just answered.

"Stabler."

A smile spread across Olivia's face.

"I'll meet you there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THE END**


End file.
